Intended
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: Crying outside Bill's, after having walked away from him and Eric. Sookie get a visit that changes things. Season 5 Rewrite - KINDA.
1. Chapter 1

**My little attempt at a one shot. Not sure if this will or _should _be continued. Read and lemme know!**

**Note: This is RIGHT after Sookie walks out of Bills, having chose neither Vampire.**

* * *

As she leaned against the white pillar, she tried her best to contain the wave of uncontrollable sobs that were escaping her. Losing one person you love was hurtful enough but walking away from two, _willingly_, crushed her. Bill had breathed new life into her once dull and boring one. He showed her how to love, how to be strong and how to stand by her convictions. Even through all the lies, she was thankful for Bill walking into her life because if he never had, she would've never met Eric. Her cruel, ruthless and oh-so-tenderhearted Viking. He was once the embodiment of everything she hated but the past few weeks had changed everything. She watched a new side of him be born. A side she nursed and nurtured, willing it grow. Eric had been more intimate with her in the few days they shared than all her time with Bill. Not to mention, she had bonded to Eric in a way she hadn't with Bill. Sure, they'd exchanged blood but it wasn't a true blood bond. When Eric had explained to her the difference, she felt hurt. Why hadn't Bill wanted to bond with her? She guessed it was because of the Queen. Despite loving her, as he claimed, he must not have loved her enough.

Her chest heaved as all her memories, good and bad, came flooding back. It felt like her heart was actually breaking; was that even physically possible? As she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate, she was startled by a sudden burst of light before her. As the light faded, there stood Claude. The fairy who had saved her from Claudine and Mab. He looked at her, a frown across his mouth.

"Sookie?" There was no reply. She threw her arms around him, allowing herself to fully cry. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her bunned hair. "Shh, all will be well." Sookie noticed, even through her closed eyes, a brightness growing. Just like a camera flash, it came and went. As she lifted her head from Claude, she sniffled while looking around. They were in a room with a elegant lounge in the center. The walls were draped in different colored shawls.

"Where are we?" She wiped the tears from her face with her backhand.

"We are safe." She nodded, knowing she had no real reason to not trust him. Plus, she was too heartbroken to even care if she _was _in danger.

"You plan on telling me who you are, finally?" He studied her face while guiding her to the lounge to sit. As he took a seat beside her, he offered her a small warm smile.

"Of course. My name is Claude. Claudine was my sister." Sookie's eyes began to widen. Maybe she should've been afraid. "Please, let me explain. I am against what she and Mab believe in, which is why I helped you. Claudine was _suppose_ to protect you but her idea of protection was a bit deranged. Not _all_ Faeries are as Mab and my sister. In fact I have over a dozen other sisters who believe as I."

"_Over _a dozen?" Claude laughed.

"It is not many for our kind." Sookie was suddenly really thankful Claude had saved her from Fairy. There was _no__way_ in hell she was giving birth to _that_ many children. "Why are you so broken hearted?" His question brought back the pain that had temporarily numbed during Claude's explanations.

"I...I walked away from two men that I love." Claude looked a bit surprised.

"_Two_?" She nodded.

"I know it doesn't sound possible but I love them both, equally." He smiled at her.

"Dear Sookie, you do not love them _both_ romantically." She looked at him and blinked. What the hell did he mean? How could he know what she's feeling?

"No, I re-" He shook his head, not letting her finish.

"If you loved the first, there would never have been a second."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh but it is. You were with that vampire - Compton - first, right?" She nodded really did seem to know a lot about her, but then again his sister _was_ her Faerie Godmother. "For reasons, it ended."

"He lied to me...from the day we met." He winced.

"Then you grew close to another vampire." Before she could ask, Claude answered her impending question. "I came by to check on you at a rather... _inappropriate _time, so I thought it best to just leave." Sookie blushed as she recalled those wonderfully intimate nights with Eric. "Your light has enhanced since." She scrunched up her face questioningly. "There is a lot in which I wish to tell you but it was not the intent of my visit tonight."

"Then why _did_ you show up tonight?" Not that she was complaining, really. She wasn't as prepared as she lied to herself about being.

"I had gone by your house but you were not there. I could sense you close enough, so I teleported to you." Teleported?! What the hay? Could she do that too? She wanted to ask but she knew not now. "If you _do_ love them _both_, why not at least choose one?"

"Choosing either one will crush the other." It was the biggest guilt weighing on her heart. Knowing that _she_ would single-handedly break one of their hearts by choosing the other. It had been confirmed to her as she moved between them earlier, trying to give her final speech. The happiness then sorrow that held their faces killed her.

"And having chose none has crushed you. Perhaps I can help you see a clearer path, well not me but another Faerie. Excuse me a moment." Sookie watched as he left the room. What clearer path was there? Why was it so important whether or not she chose either of them? She didn't have much time to think as Claude reentered the room, followed by a beautiful woman with dark luscious hair that was pulled back from her face, allowing her slightly pointed ears to show. Sookie couldn't also help but notice she was pregnant, like ready to pop pregnant. The woman extended her hand to Sookie and smiled warmly.

"My name is Maurella." Sookie stood and smiled politely while shaking her hand gently.

"Hi, I'm S-"

"Sookie, I know. Please, sit." Sookie sat back down as Maurella joined her. Claude remained by the door, smiling.

"Maurella is one of the oldest Faeries here. Her magick is much stronger." Sookie looked at him.

"Uh but I don't need her magick?" Maurella gently grabbed Sookie's chin and guided her gaze back to her. She looked into Sookie's eyes deeply, remaining quiet.

"You've bonded to a vampire through blood." Sookie swallowed and nodded. "What is his name?"

"Eric. Eric Northman." Maurella's smile grew a bit.

"The Viking. I know of him. Strong. Passionate. A Warrior. It was a wise decision." Sookie hated herself for having to rain on her obviously happy parade.

"We're not together, anymore." For the first time, Maurella frowned as she let go of Sookie's chin and sat back a bit.

"Why not? You still love him."

"I know."

"She also loves another vampire but they've been broken up for some time now." Maurella raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"You may love him but he is not your intended. You have already chosen." Sookie shook her head.

"I chose neither." Maurella raised a hand.

"Raise yours to mine. I wish to read your light." Sookie looked to Claude who nodded at her reassuringly. Sookie took a small breath and raised her hand parallel to Maurella's. She watched as the older Faerie closed her eyes and a glow began to cover both of them. It lasted only a few seconds before Maurella opened her eyes again, her smile even brighter than before.

"Your light has chosen as has your heart." Before Sookie could speak, Maurella clasped their hands together and Sookie's mind became flooded with random images. Most were a blur but there were a few she took note of; Eric and her kissing. Eric standing at what looked like an alter. Eric standing in front of her protectively in front of another vampire. Maurella released Sookie's hand and the photos stopped. Sookie stared at her with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"When you made the conscious choice to bond with him, your heart chose. Once your heart chooses, your light will follow."

"B-b-but I love Bill." She shook her head gently at Sookie while standing up. She began to walk to the entrance to leave but Sookie wasn't done yet. "What happens if I don't choose to be with Eric?" Maurella stopped and looked over her shoulder at the young halfling.

"Your heart will suffer and you will never love another as you love him. Vampire or not, he _is_ your intended." With that, she slipped through the shawls. Leaving Sookie even more confused than she had felt sitting between Eric and Bill earlier. Claude sat beside her.

"I don't know what to do." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at Claude.

"What do you _want _to do?" She stood silent for a moment, thinking about everything Maurella had told her. "I love him. I always have." Claude smiled at her omission.

"Does he love you?" She couldn't help but smile slightly as she nodded.

"Yes. I can feel it."

"Then be with him." She shook her head and began to sob softly.

"How can I? I just broke his heart. He'll _never_ take me back." Claude hugged her.

"We can help you." She looked at him. "Maurella and I can send you back to right after you closed the door. You will recall all she has shown you and you can attempt to fix it from there." She wasn't sure how the hell they would be able to send her back in time or if Eric would even want her, but it was worth a shot. She nodded.

"Alright." He smiled at her while hopping to his feet.

"Let me go get her. Again." Sookie laughed as he made an amusing expression while exiting. Claude was quickly becoming a better Faerie Godmother than Claudine was. She'd be able to go back in that house and tell Eric she hadn't meant it. That she thought she was still _in _love with Bill but she wasn't. Hell, she stopped being in love with him so long ago and it was only solidified when she chose to bond with Eric. She wasn't sure what it meant for Eric to be her _intended_ but it sounded right. Maurella and Claude came back in, only he was holding glass with a glowing yellow drink in it.

"Drink this, Sookie." She eyed the cup. Maurella approached her.

"It is safe. It is pure Faerie light. It will strengthen your light for this." Sookie took the cup, still staring at it.

"Since you're only a halfling, we want to make sure this transportation doesn't deplete your light. It shouldn't but consider this a seatbelt." Sookie finally glared at Claude who smiled sheepishly at her. She looked back at the drink for a moment before chugging it. Maurella and Claude watched as a wave of light passed through her and then began chanting in a language Sookie couldn't understand. After a few seconds, her vision became all white. Fear washed over her as she wondered if they had deceived her. After a few seconds, during a blink, her vision returned. She was in front of Bill's once more. Her cheeks still wet from tears. She almost smiled as she realized they had done it. Without a second thought, she grabbed the cold door handle and pushed the door open. Looking to the right as she walked in, she saw Eric and Bill still standing side by side as she had left them. They looked at her, confused. She shifted her gaze from Eric to Bill and back again.

"I can't do it." The guys glanced at one another, still unsure who she was talking to. Eric looked back and saw Sookie was still looking in his direction. He knew. He took a step toward her, a small smile creeping on his face. She held her arms out to him as she did the night he tried to leave her, afraid to snuff out her light. He continued toward her until they embraced one another, warmth washing over them both as they looked into one another's eyes. She raised a hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

"You're my intended." Eric smiled at her, not truly understanding the meaning behind her words.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

. "I don't understand." She smiled softly at her confused vampire; there was a twinkle in his icy eyes - hope? Happiness? Love?

"She chooses _you_." Sookie and Eric had briefly forgotten Bill while lost in one another's gaze. They looked at him, as he offered them a warm smile. Sookie knew it must've hurt him to have given her his blessing to be with Eric, and she knew it hurt more when she chose to walk away from them both. She could only imagine the pain he now felt, watching her come back, only to claim Eric.

"Bill...I'm so sorry." He walked a bit closer to them, slipping his hands into the pockets of his robe. His smile never waning.

"You have _nothing_ to apologize for. I already told you, I will support you _and_Eric." Eric looked at the shorter Vampire. Lately, Bill wasn't being such a pompous ass. Maybe Lorena wasn't that foolish in choosing him. Sookie left Eric's arms and hugged Bill tenderly. She was thankful he was being understanding and letting this be easier on her. Looking into her brown eyes, he knew he'd blown it. He hated himself for all the hurt and pain he caused her, but even more so, he hated knowing Eric ended up bringing her more happiness than he could. He kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm sure I'll be having visitors shortly in regard to tonight's spectacle."

"We could stay if that'll help?" His smile grew a bit.

"That is very kind but I think it'll be _much_ easier if you two _weren__'__t_ here." He knew after tonight, there would be questions. All about Sookie. Part of him wished she hadn't displayed her powers, but then again, had she not, he'd be blood jello. Eric took Sookie's hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"I agree. Thank you for everything, Bill." Bill looked at him, smugly grinning.

"That's _King_Bill." They exchanged smirks before Bill looked back at Sookie.

"Goodnight and thank _you_." She smiled and nodded before following Eric out the door. As she shut the door behind them, she looked at her tall Viking and giggled as her eyes drank him in.

"You're still wearing a robe and no shoes." He pulled her against his body.

"I guess we'll just have to go to _our_ house, then." His voice dripped of sex and Sookie picked up on it. The fact that he referred to _her_ home as _theirs_, didn't bother her. Technically, he _did_ own it.

"I guess so." Her voice was teasing. Right now, getting lost in all 6'4" of his deliciousness sounded like the best way to end a very long day. He scooped her into his arms and sped off toward the house. Sookie closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of branches and trees swooshed past them at a blinding speed. It lasted for only a few minutes before it stopped. Opening her eyes, they were standing on the porch of their home. He set her onto her feet as she used her hand to smooth down some strands of her hair that had escaped the bun.

"There are humans inside." She looked at him, giggling slightly while she unlocked the door.

"Duh. Tara and Lafayette are here." His face shifted slightly. He was hoping to have the house to themselves. His plans involved taking her on every piece of furniture, against every wall - hell, there wasn't a part of the house he hadn't planned on lathering their scent on. As they walked in, Eric reminded himself not to step on any carpet with his dirty feet, knowing it'd anger his Faerie. Sookie moved in, toward the stairs. As she looked back at her vampire, she watched as he closed and locked the door and then moved cautiously around the rug, following her to the steps. She smiled warmly and she walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She could hear Tara and Lafayette talking in her old room. For a moment her smile dulled as she thought of everything he had gone through. She remembered how much it hurt losing Bill and then Eric. Her smile grew once more as Eric opened her bedroom door for her. She knew he was trying to maintain a bit of his innocence, if only for her.

"I probably should go check on them." She took off her jacket and tossed it on the chair in the corner. Eric nodded.

"I understand." She looked at him for a moment.

"Maybe you should check on Pam." She watched as his eyes grew a bit colder and his jaw tensed. "I know she shot a rocket at me and all, but we both know she only did it to protect you." Eric knew she was right. He knew exactly why Pam did what she did - she was _**his**_ child after all - part of him knew she wouldn't just sit there and watch.

"That does not excuse it. She could've killed you." Eric was clenching his teeth. Sookie stepped to him, stroking his hard face.

"And I would've_gladly_ died to keep you alive." He blinked a few times as he began to feel her love wash over him. Their bond rivaled the one he held with his child. He could feel her every emotion, even the ones she sometimes hid. "I love you." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, my Faerie." He kissed her forehead softly, enjoying the scent that was rising from her. The hints of honeydew and chamomile tea from her hair and a much sweeter scent from her skin; coconut and vanilla. It was her hair he enjoyed the most as he closed his eyes, taking in another whiff. It was reminiscent of his mother. He remembered his father's rare gentle moments - the moments he thought no one saw but his Queen. He'd stroke her face and tell her she smelled as sweet as the morning.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice had concern in it which pulled him from his thoughts. He blinked and felt tears fall from his eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Nothing is wrong." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you're just crying blood for nothing?" He chuckled slightly as he used the robe sleeve to wipe his face. "You really don't think I'm gonna buy that, do ya?" He looked at her, stroking her cheek.

"Your scent reminds me of something is all." Before she could push further, a knock on the bedroom door rendered her attention. Eric took the few steps he needed to before reaching the door and opening it. Tara looked at Eric first before looking at Sookie.

"Is everything alright, Sook?" She nodded as she stepped toward Tara, hugging her. Tara couldn't help but glance back at Eric who was watching the two.

"How's Lafayette holdin' up?" Tara exhaled deeply while slightly shaking her head.

"Not the best." Tara looked at Eric once more, this time Sookie noticed.

"Tara...I know that you aren't fond of Eric..." Tara looked at her, Sookie knew that look. It was Tara's signature "No shit" expressions. Sookie honestly wasn't sure what she was suppose to say next. Eric could feel her uncertainty.

"I can leave if you'd like." Tara looked at Eric and was surprised to see his eyes locked on her. There wasn't time for her to think as a ripping gunshot flooded their ears. Eric snapped his head toward a window, as he suddenly felt the wave of Pam's presence near. Before Sookie or Tara could make it out the bedroom, Eric was downstairs and outside the house, holding the gun wielder by the throat.

"Put me down you stupid fuckin' fanger!" Eric stared at the blonde woman. She was a wolf and high as fuck on V. There was another scent on her, the only scent that had stopped him from ripping the wolf's throat out - Alcide. Pam was standing beside Eric, the side of her corset was missing a chunk of material and there was blood splattered on the rest. She had changed from her outfit earlier, now wearing something much more...her. A Pink satin corset and jeans. Of course in typical Pam fashion, she also had on heels that matched her corset.

"I am going to skin you and turn you into a fucking rug, you stupid filthy bitch." Eric glanced down at his child. It was the first time he had seen her since he angrily dismissed her, threatening to kill her. Although he was still angry with her, there were more important things to attend to at the moment, like why the fuck Alcide's bitch was on his property with a shotgun. A growl escaped Debbie which was matched by a hiss from Pam. Eric tightened his grip around her throat, causing her to choke for air.

"Eric!" Sookie ran up beside him. "Eric, it's Debbie - Alcide's girlfriend." Debbie began to struggle harder against Eric's hold. Sookie's scent filled her nostrils, the V enhancing the scent.

"I don't give a fuck who she is. She shot at my child and is on my property." Eric growled as he narrowed his eyes at Debbie, capturing her gaze and easily pulling her under his glamour. "I'm going to put you on the ground but I'm not letting go of you. I want to know why you came here tonight and why you shot at my progeny." Eric's voice was deep and caressing as it filled Debbie's ears, filling her with his false safety but never losing it's growling edge. As her feet planted firmly on the ground, she smiled slightly.

"I came here tonight to kill Sookie." The next motion was a blur before Sookie and Tara's eyes as Pam moved in vamp speed and punched Debbie hard enough to knock her out. Eric released his grip on the limp Debbie and watched as she melted to the ground before turning and looking at his child with a raised eyebrow.

"I _**really**_ liked this top." He couldn't help but smile.

"Call Alcide. Tell him to collect his woman or I will skin her for you." Pam smiled as Eric kissed her forehead. There was no anger coming from him at the moment, whether or not it'd remained that way didn't matter. She nodded and pulled her phone from the side of her corset as Eric turned to Sookie. Tara had disappeared, probably went back to Lafayette.

"Why would she want to kill you?" Sookie looked at him blankly for a moment before blinking a few times.

"Back in Jackson, I posed as Alcide's girlfriend to find Bill. Ever since then she's wanted to kill me for stealing him. When I came back, Alcide said she had cleaned up. She even helped me with Maurine." Eric sifted through what she said.

"Did she know he helped you retrieve me that day?" Sookie looked confused for a moment before recalling her and Alcide trying to herd a very drunk Eric. She shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I certainly didn't tell her about it if she does know." Eric reached out and caressed her face.

"It makes no difference. I will speak with Alcide and her. I will take care of it." Sookie smiled softly at him. Only he could sound so comforting while promising to threaten others on her behalf. She wasn't sure how long things with Eric would honestly last or if Maurella was right; maybe he was her intended. She still had a ton of questions to ask Maurella and Claude. What did it mean that her light had chosen? What powers did she have? Gosh, the list could go on. Right now, all that mattered was that she was in the arms of the vampire she loved. For a moment, she couldn't help but wonder about Bill; was he okay? What would happen when the vampire police or whoever it was came? Her mind didn't wander for long as Pam's voice pulled her back to reality.

"He is on his way. He seemed rather concerned about Miss Stackhouse." Pam cocked an eyebrow at Sookie, no smirk. Sookie shifted her eyes from Pam to Eric who was looking at his child.

"His interest in Sookie is irrelevant. Although, I imagine it is probably why his mutt came after you tonight." He was now looking at Sookie who was shifting her eyes. She knew Eric had a point. In fact, she hadn't told anyone about Alcide's visit to her at work earlier that day. Eric began to read into their bond, sensing she was withholding something. Although he knew he wasn't going to find out _**what**_ she was hiding, he could confirm if she felt guilty - and she did. "Sookie. Is there something you're not telling me?" She looked up at him, knowing she should tell him. Hell, she didn't want to hide anything but she also knew his temper. The few seconds of silence seemed longer than his thousand years alive. His mind began to assemble every possibility of what she may be hiding and despite the multitude of possibilities, all he could center around was sex. He gripped her shoulders, looking deeper into her eyes. "Sookie...what are you not telling me?" Although his voice was low, she could hear the growl in it. As she swallowed, ready to tell him, she caught sight of something white in the background. She shifted her gaze to it - a white wolf. Alcide. Pam was already looking at him as he approached them. Eric slowly turned his head to meet the object of Sookie's gaze. It was then that Alcide shifted, standing there in complete nakedness.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Her eyes never dared to look below his head, although she had a natural inclination to. She nodded.

"I'm fine. She's in the house." He looked at Eric for a moment, disliking his hold on Sookie.

"Do you plan on staying naked the entire time, as well?" Pam's voice was teasing slightly. Sookie finally pulled from Eric's hold.

"I can get you a pair of Jason's sweats." Alcide looked at Sookie with a slight smile and nodded. She didn't wait another second before she began jogging into the house to get them. Eric turned toward Alcide fully, staring daggers at him.

"Is there a problem?" Alcide stared back at Eric, determined to show he wasn't afraid of him.

"I'm going to warn you only once. Stay away from Sookie. She is _**mine**_." The last word was more of a growl that ended with his fangs extended. Alcide growled in return, stepping closer toward Eric.

"I don't take orders." Eric grinned.

"Oh? Isn't that was dogs are suppose to do?" Pam couldn't help but laugh which only infuriated Alcide further.

"What's wrong? Afraid a warm blooded wolf is actually better for her? Instead of some dead, cold blood sucking killer." Pam hissed toward Alcide. Eric did as well. It was perfect timing for Sookie to return.

"Oh what the hay..." She jogged over to them quickly, standing in between Eric and Alcide. She slapped the folded gray sweats against the wolf's chest. "I'm gone for two minutes and it's Twilight out here." Eric and Alcide both showed confusion at her reference, but Pam's face displayed two things; she obviously knew what Sookie was referencing and she was disgusted.

"Twilight? Seriously?" Sookie gave Pam a look. It was a thick enough cut in the tension. Alcide put on the sweats and was pleasantly surprised they fit.

"She's in the living room." He began to move toward the house, stopping beside Sookie for a moment, looking down at her.

"I apologize. I didn't even consider that she'd come after you." Sookie smiled softly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Some people just don't handle loss well." He nodded, ignoring the other two there, he pulled Sookie into a hug. Eric growled slightly as he watched his Faerie return the hug.

"I'll call you." She nodded as Alcide smiled at her before continuing to the house. Once he was inside, Sookie looked at Eric who still had his fangs bared.

"He came by Merlotte's this afternoon while I was at work. He told me that him and Debbie broke up. Then he got a phone call and left." Eric's fangs retracted.

"Is that all?" She nodded. She wasn't lying completely. She was just forgetting to mention that he also declared his feelings for her and wanted to date her.

"Does it matter?" His jaw clenched. Pam had been watching in silence. Something was different between them and she still didn't know. She sniffed the air a few times.

"They're gone. Headed west." Eric looked at Pam for a moment, before returning his gaze back to Sookie. She nodded while smiling at Pam.

"That's good. I guess we should all talk."

"About?" Pam kept her gaze locked on Sookie.

"Sookie is mine." She cocked an eyebrow while finally shifting her blue eyes to Eric's.

"Yes, I'm...Eric's."

"Well, don't sound too thrilled." Pam was right, she didn't sound as happy as Eric thought she was, or at least as happy as he was with her decision.

"I am thrilled. I'm more than thrilled. It's just been a really long night and I'm kinda tired." Eric looked at his child.

"I am going to spend the day with here. I will be at Fangtasia at sundown." She nodded as he kissed her forehead lightly. "We will talk then." She stood long enough to smile warmly at her maker before using vamp speed to disappear. "Let's get you to bed." His movements were a blur as he quickly scooped her into his arms.

"Wait." He stopped dead in his tracks at the porch, looking at her. She smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Let's go to _**your**_ room." He raised an eyebrow. Normally she'd call it a cubby, but referring to it as an actual _**room**_ in 'her' home made him feel warm and welcomed. He took his time going into the house, kicking the door shut behind them and carrying her to the hidden doors.

He set her on her feet, climbing down first. He watched as she slowly descended the ladder.

"Why here?" She took the last steps off the ladder and turned to face her tall Viking. She smirked.

"Because it's the only room we haven't made love in." She shoved him against the cold stone wall and pressed her body to his, capturing his lips with hers. Tonight, she only planned on being the saucy Faerie he craved.

Bill moved in vamp speed to clean the blood from his office. He knew the Authority wouldn't let what happened tonight go without punishment. He hadn't planned on fighting them, rather, he wanted to offer himself in exchange of Eric's freedom. He was surprised at two things when Nan explained why she was there - One, she had been fired from the Authority with one final task - deliver the truth death to him and they would spare her life, and two, Eric was in the clear. He knew refusing Nan would lead to his death and accepting it would lead to the same fate, maybe sooner, maybe later. The sounds of blurring speed snapped his head from his task - The Authority. He cursed under his breath as he sped toward his office door. As he reached it, the double doors swung open and there stood a line of 8 men, each with their gun aimed directly at Bill's heart. In the center stood an averaged sized woman. She wore a black plain dress with a silver belt.{ Ref: . } She also had on black sheer stockings and black velvet pumps. From her neck, hung a simple necklace with a pendent. Whoever the brunette was, she was a Chancellor of the Authority. She smiled sweetly at Bill as she walked into his office.

"Mr. Compton, please sit." He kept his eyes on her as she sat behind his desk, crossing her legs. He slowly sat down across from her. She waved her hand in the air and two guards closed the door, leaving her alone with Bill.

"I don't mean to be rude but..._**who**_ are you, exactly?" She smiled once more.

"Of course, forgive me. My name is Nora."

* * *

**A/N: So, I've decided I DO want to continue this. I've had such WONDERFUL feedback and I truly love you guys. Especially those who tell me they wish S4 ended this way. Just..I love all you followers and reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't SUPER filled with action but of course, gotta go a step at a time.**

**Anyhow, review! review! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, I just felt like writing and before I know it, I'm at a point where I can close chapter 3. I haven't gotten to really proof it and it's super later so I'm posting it as is. I hope the typos (if there are any - I'm sure there are) aren't that bad.**

**The reviews really pushed me to write so quickly. I cannot express how much I love 'em. 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bill kept his gaze on Nora, watching her every move - even though it wasn't much. She leaned back in his chair, smiling at him.

"I suspect you think I am going to deliver you the truth death." She wasn't asking, she was stating and Bill knew she knew she was right. "Honestly, if that were my only intention, do you think you'd still be alive? Or I would even be here for that matter? We both know that if you're still alive, clearly I have other intentions."

"And what are those intentions?" Nora leaned forward.

"What do you know about Eric Northman?"

* * *

Sookie had been awake for a only an hour. She had showered and gotten dressed, wearing white shorts and a black long sleeve shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing the pink strap of her bra. She walked downstairs toward the chatter coming from the kitchen. Walking in, she saw Tara sitting at the table and Lafayette manning the stove, cooking some eggs.

"Mmm, something smells yummy." Tara and Lafayette both smiled at Sookie as she approached Tara who was holding out a cup of coffee. "I'm glad you're in a better mood." She looked at Lafayette who, although was slightly smiling, still held some sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not really but if I let this hoe cook my food, I'd end up in the hospital."

"Fuck you." Tara smiled at him as Sookie moved to the cabinets, pulling out some plates.

"Either way, it's nice to have a bit of a normal morning." Tara and Lafayette both 'Mm-hmm'ed in unison. After Lafayette plated the scrambled eggs and sausage, Tara began accompanying each plate with buttered toast. Sookie collected some silverware as Lafayette pulled a bottle of vodka from a cabinet, pouring some generously into his cup of OJ. A knock on the front door grabbed everyone's attention. It was only 10:35am, who could be coming over so early? And more importantly, for what? Tara walked toward the door as Sookie looked toward Lafayette for a moment, waiting to see who it was. They watched as Tara opened the door and her face shifted into a smile - that was good. A second later, the vistor stepped inside - Alcide. He walked into the kitchen, nodding toward Lafayette before smiling and hugging Sookie.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you - well, least not so soon or early. Everything alright?" He nodded as Tara and Lafayette sat down and began eating.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I didn't mean to disturb y'all."

"Oh hush now, you didn't. Are you hungry? There's extra." She smiled sweetly at him. Taking another sniff, he couldn't resist. He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starvin' actually." She turned on her heel and began serve him a plate. He sat down, smiling once more at Tara and Lafayette before watching Sookie. She placed the plate in front of him with a fork tucked into the eggs.

"Coffee or OJ?"

"Or vodka." Lafayette smirked at him as Sookie laughed.

"Just coffee, please. Black." She nodded and poured him a cup, setting it down and finally sitting down in front of her own plate.

"So, what brings ya by?" They both took a forkful of their eggs.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I should've known Debbie wouldn't leave without a fight." Sookie took a bite of her toast and shook her head.

"You couldn't have known she was going to do that. I'm real sorry Eric and Pam called you to come clean up her mess, again." He sighed heavily while taking a few more bites.

"I put her on a train back to her family. I called them and explained that I tried my best but...I guess it just wasn't good enough." A silence blanketed them. Tara and Lafayette decided it was best to leave. They both took their mugs and walked out of the kitchen. Once they were gone, Sookie placed a hand on Alcide's arm.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best. You gave her more chances than she deserved, honestly and if she wasn't smart enough to see what an amazing guy she had, then it's _her_loss." He smiled warmly at her, looking into her brown eyes. Since the day he laid eyes on her, she took his breath away.

"_You_ are amazing." She couldn't help but blush as she looked down for a moment, feeling guilty for smiling.

"Hush now." As she went to hit his arm, he grabbed her hand and leaned into her, kissing her passionately. She couldn't help but enjoy the softness and heat under his lips, but at the same time, every part of her panicked. She pulled from him, standing up from her chair. He looked at her puzzled, standing as well.

"I'm sorry, was I too aggressive?" She shook her head frantically as she swallowed.

"No, no you weren't." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then what's the problem? You know how I feel about you, Sookie." She nodded.

"I know and I'm so sorry." He kept his eyes locked on hers. He waited for her to explain her apology but only got silence. After a few minutes, it clicked. His face shifted into something Sookie wasn't sure what it was - Anger? Disappointment? Hurt?

"What Eric said was true then." She was confused. Of course, he forgot...she wasn't there when Eric had claimed her. "You're _**his**_." She felt her cheeks flush as she nodded. "Fuck, Sookie...Seriously?"

"I love him. I don't expect you or anyone to understand it and honestly...I don't care if anyone does. I tried to walk away from him last night and I felt like I was losing a part of my heart." He sighed as he looked to the ground.

"Why?" She wasn't sure what he meant. He looked at her, his voice never raising. "Why him and not me?" She swallowed again, opening her mouth to say something but not sure what. Silence blanketed them again for a several minutes before Alcide quietly turned and left. Sookie sat back into her chair, feeling the swell of tears build in her eyes. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she was about to cry. She knew she wasn't losing Alcide entirely - he'd always be a friend to her. It was his question. She couldn't answer him and that hurt him, which in turn hurt her. She blinked a few tears away before finishing her breakfast.

* * *

"I want to thank you for your hospitality." Nora unlocked the silver cell door and slid it open with her gloved hand. "I do apologize that your accommodations were not as comfortable as mine, but you understand, of course."

"Of course." Bill stood from the small bed.

"I've arranged for some dinner upstairs. After, I'd like it if we can continue our conversation from last night." Bill feigned a smile and nodded. Nora turned and walked out of the cell and upstairs, into the dining room. Bill followed, two guards behind him at all times. He noticed at the entrance of the dining room where another set of guards. Upon entering, he noticed two more humans, only they're guards. They were dressed in red silk robes - a male and female in their young twenties. They were both blonde with green eyes. Nora stood in front of them, smiling. "Twins. I assumed you'd prefer a female." Bill stood beside her, brushing a blonde strand of hair of the girl's face. "Enjoy." She didn't wait another second as she bared her fangs and bit down. Bill followed suit. They dined silently for the next several minutes, minus the few moans from their 'dinner'. Nora was the first to stop feeding, picking up a black silk napkin from the table behind them. She wiped the blood from her mouth as Bill pulled from his meal. She handed him the napkin with a smile as she waved the two humans away. Once they left, Bill put the napkin on the table.

"Thank you." She nodded as she walked toward the dimly lit fireplace. She picked up a log from the side pile and tossed it in.

"Last night, I asked you about Mr. Northman and his involvement in the Festival of Tolerance debacle. You admitted that he was under the control of a necromancer and that the spell was broken. Sadly, I could not ask you further questions due to the sun rising, so if you do night mind, I'd like to continue now."

"By all means. Do you mind if I sit" He gestured toward the couch and she smiled.

"Please. Afterall, this is _**your**_ home. I am merely a guest." He sat in a corner, crossing his leg. "How was the spell over Mr. Northman broken?" Bill thought about it for a moment; if he told her about Sookie, it may buy him some leverage but on the other hand, it could seal her death.

"I'm not sure, honestly." She smiled again, only this time there was something else. She knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"Mr. Compton, I have several witnesses who all say they saw a young woman shoot a beam of light at Mr. Northman right before his spell was broken. Is that true?" He cursed under his breath.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Was she a witch as well?" He cursed again.

"No, not to my knowledge. From my understanding, she is merely telepathic and probably was able to expel some sort of energy blast."

"A telepath? How peculiar. Why was she there?"

"I do not know. I assume she was apart of the crowd."

"Is that all?" Bill narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I may ask, why are you so concerned with Eric Northman?" Nora smiled and picked up another log, tossing it into the fireplace as well.

"I have a personal interest."

"Personal?"

"Mr. Compton, I'd like for you to call Mr. Northman and ask him to come here. Do not alert him to my presence. Is that understood?" Bill nodded as Nora picked up a cellphone from above the fireplace and held it out to him.

* * *

Eric's eyes shot open. He moved quickly as he climbed out of his dark cubby and stepped into the living room. He sniffed the air, searching for her scent until he caught it. She was outside. He moved in a blur until he was outside, standing behind her. She was holding two brown bags filled with groceries. She jumped and let out a small scream as she turned to see Eric there.

"Jesus! Eric!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She laughed as he took the bags from her.

"Startle me? More like you scared the bejeezus out of me. How long have you been up?" They walked into the house together and into the kitchen.

"I just woke up. You were sad earlier." She looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know that?" He caressed her face.

"I could feel it. Why were you sad?" She smiled softly and shook her head.

"Was just thinkin' about Gran is all." She wasn't proud of the lie but she wasn't in the mood to deal with Eric's testosterone. "I can't believe you _felt _that while you were asleep." She began putting stuff away as Eric smiled at her, leaning against a counter.

"Why? We are bonded."

"Well, yeah but it's not like I was in danger or suicidally sad. I thought only that kind of stuff could wake a vampire."

"If it were a normal bond, than yes. When you drank my blood in Dallas, that is the kind of bond we had."

"And now?" She finished and turned toward him.

"Ever since we exchanged blood that day you saved me from meeting the sun - down in _my_ room. We became one."

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning something about that. What exactly does it mean?"

He moved toward her and pulled her into his arms, holding her against him.

"You and I are one. You will feel me and I, you. I will not feed from another and I protect you, always." She smiled.

"Wouldn't you have done that anyway?" He chuckled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Yes, but in time as our bond grows, we will be able to speak mentally." She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like how I read people's thoughts?" He nodded.

"Only it won't be one sided. I will be able to hear and reply to you as well." She took a moment to absorb it and then smiled. If there was anyone she wanted to share that with, it would be Eric. It'd be nice to talk to him without anyone knowing or hearing, or without them needing to speak another language.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. One more thing." She waited for him to explain but he didn't. Instead he just looked at her silently until she couldn't bare it anymore.

"Well? What is it?"

"I love you." She couldn't help but smile brightly as she raised her arms and hung them loosely around his neck.

"I love you." She kissed him softly at first before her passion began to melt into lust, deepening their kiss. Eric moved his hands to her hips and the edge of her shirt, pulling it up slowly. His actions were cut short as his cellphone rang from his pants pocket. Breaking the kiss, he pulled it out and looked at the name.

"Give me a moment." Sookie took a step back from him as he answered the phone. "Bill. What can I do for ya?"

* * *

**Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! **

**Hey, you! Review plox? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It keep goin'... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, everything is fine. I require your presence immediately." Eric tensed slightly. Something in Bill's voice left him feeling a bit uneasy.

"Is someone listening?" Sookie's attention was grabbed now. What the hell was going on? What Bill in some sort of trouble?

"No. Eric, everything is fine. I just need to talk to you, in person. Privately." Eric looked at Sookie.

"Of course. I'll be over shortly." He closed his phone, smiling at Sookie, who he knew was worried.

"Is everything alright?" He nodded as he leaned down and kisses her forehead.

"Yes, Bill just needs to speak with me."

"Alright, I'll go get my keys."

"Privately." She gave him a look while she crossed her arms.

"Ok, what's going on? Why doesn't Bill want me there?" He stroked her face.

"I'm not sure. It could be the Authority, in which case, he's right. It is best I go alone." He felt the panic rise in her. "I will be fine." She nodded slowly as he kissed her forehead once more. "I will return when I am done."

"Promise?" He looked at Sookie. She looked like a princess, afraid to lose her knight to war. He smiled.

"Trust me."

* * *

"He is on his way." Bill held the phone out to Nora, who took it and placed it back on the Fireplace.

"Thank you, Mr. Compton." He forced a smile once more. His brain was working as quickly as it could to try to figure out what her motives were. Since she appeared, all she talked about related to Eric in some form or another. "While we wait, I would like to ensure you that no harm will come to you. Disposing Ms. Flanagan was more beneficial than detrimental." Bill sat forward and narrowed his eyes.

"It is unlike the Authority to allow such actions to go unpunished." Nora giggled slightly.

"Mr. Compton, Ms. Flanagan would've met the true death whether or not she killed you. However, we knew she would attempt to recruit you instead. Which is why I came. However, I was a bit late it seems."

"So basically you fucked up." Nora smiled.

"A minor miscalculation. Forgive me, but why do you care? The Guardian has granted you a pardon and rather than thank Lilith, you question our actions." Bill raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lilith. He knew that the Authority followed the book of Lilith, praising her holiness.

"I do apologize. I am extremely grateful for your mercy." Her smile grew.

"You are forgiven, William." The way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine. A guard walked in, holding his gun.

"There is an Eric Northman here." Bill watched as Nora's eyes seemed to twinkle at the mention of the Viking.

"Thank you. Send him in at once." The guard nodded as stepped out. A few seconds later, Eric walked in. He was wearing black jeans and his boots. His black tank top hugged his torso and the leather jacket complimented the whole look. Eric stopped in his tracks as his eyes drank in Nora. She smiled brighter than Bill had imagined. She rushed to Eric in vamp speed, stopping in front of him.

"Nora?" The surprise that had held his face began to melt as a smile crept on his lips.

"Brother, I've missed you." She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Eric instinctively began to kiss back but quickly pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"Nora, what are you doing here?" She pouted slightly.

"Is that all you care about? I've not seen you in centuries!" Eric held back his urge to roll his eyes. Centuries and she still acted like a spoil brat.

"You know I am happy to see you." She started to smile again. He stroked her hair. "You look good." Her smile was full now.

"Of course I do." He chuckled. Bill rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, drawing Eric and Nora's gaze to him. "You said you were alone."

"Under my orders." Eric glanced at Nora. "You two made a shitfest of the Festival of Tolerance. Once I heard you were involved, I offered to personally make sure Nan was punished for not handling the situation sooner.

"I'm sorry but did you call Eric your brother?" Nora looked at Bill with a proud smile, nodding.

"Godric made me, as well." Bill stood quiet for a second. He wasn't surprised, really. He'd known Eric for centuries and never knew Godric was maker. What _did_surprise him was that not only did Godric make another, she was a chancellor of the Authority.

"Who else knows of your relationship?"

"No one and we'd like for it to remain that way." Bill nodded as he stood up.

"Well, that explains why Nan wasn't sure why Eric wasn't to meet the true death." Eric smirked as he and Nora looked at one another.

"Mr. Compton, if you don't mind; would you grant me and my brother some privacy?" He nodded. "Please wait in your office." He nodded once more, a little less happy. As he closed the dining room doors behind him. "Who is Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric was stricken silent for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Nora rolled her eyes.

"I checked your bank statements. You've written several large checks to her personally, as well as purchased her home." If it was one thing he hated, it was being spied on. She knew that but he knew that she would always do that. Especially when trouble was brought to the Authority involving his name. She'd always check everything, making sure he looked like a poster boy for mainstreaming - at least financially. "Is she a pet of yours?"

"No." Nora narrowed her eyes.

"Employee?"

"No." She felt her jaw tighten. Eric was intentionally making her fish out what she wanted.

"Damnit, Eric! Who is she?" He laughed and grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Why do you care? Jealous?" Her fangs extended as she hissed at him. He replied with a silent grin and extended his own fangs. In an instant, her hand was wrapped around his throat, pinning him against the wall. He laughed under her grip before quickly and effortlessly turning the tables. "Come now, Nora. We both know you won't win, so how about you skip the tantrum?" He released her as she grunted and retracted her fangs.

"Who is she?" He rolled his eyes as he retracted his fangs.

"She is my bonded." the worlds hit her like a truck. Hell, they made her stumble a little.

"_Bonded_?" He remained silent. Godric had spent centuries teaching her and Eric to never bond to any mortal. That death had no right being in love and afterall, they were death. Beautiful, merciful death. "Eric...after everything Godric taught us?" He growled and his fangs were back out.

"Don't you dare talk to me about Godric. What the fuck do you know? Once you got involved with the Authority, you turned your back on us. All you cared about was serving your precious fucking Guardian so why don't you go back to being up his ass?" She was silent, her eyes hinting at the oncoming wave of tears. He didn't care. She had _no __right_ bringing up Godric. She didn't even care when he went missing for weeks or even reach out to Eric after Godric met the sun. Remembering it only fueled his anger. "You show up now and demand to know who Sookie Stackhouse is? She is _my_ bonded. _She_ was there with Godric as he met the sun while you were sleeping under the Guardian's dick." The tears spilled from her eyes as Eric's words stung deeper. The silence was ripped by the sound of his cell ringing. Never taking his eyes from Nora, he pulled it from his pocket and answered. "What?"

"Eric?" The voice on the other end pulled Eric from his fog of hate.

"Sookie. Are you alright?" He didn't care about Nora at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I called because I felt you. I could tell you were angry. Guess I was right." Part of him wanted to smile. If she could feel him, it only met than their union was nurturing their bond to grow.

"I'm fine now." She knew he meant because she called. He could feel a hint of happiness and knew she was smiling.

"Okay, well if you're alright then I'll let you get back to talking to Bill." Eric knew that although tears were still rolling down her cheeks, Nora was listening.

"I'll come back when I'm done here."

"Alright. I'll see ya then. Bye."

"Hey." He made sure to be quick enough so she wouldn't hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." There was silence for a moment. He searched their bond, feeling her warmth and happiness.

"I love you, too." He couldn't help but smile softly as he hung up. He cursed under his breath. How was he suppose to go back to yelling at Nora now? All he could focus on was the happiness he felt from her. What was he going to do or say? If Sookie was there, she'd probably remind him that Nora was family, to comfort her. "I'm sorry." Nora blinked a few times, shaking her head.

"You're right. I wasn't there." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"Let's not talk about it." She nodded, resting her head on his chest. "Godric was fond of her." She looked up at her brother, knowing he was referring to the human.

"Then I'd like to meet her, as well."

* * *

"So since we have some time alone, why don't you explain what's going on girlfriend?" Lafayette poured three glasses of his strawberry daiquiri, handing one to Sookie and Tara. Sookie smiled at sipped it.

"Mm. Well, I've decided that I want to be with Eric."

"Sook." Sookie shook her head at Tara.

"I know you guys aren't happy about it but honestly..I'm just tired of trying to explain to everyone that I love him. I know Eric's been ruthless and cold but there's more to him." They stood silent for a second, noting how pleading Sookie sounded.

"Well at least the sex will be good." Tara snapped her head to her cousin who was sipping his drink. Sookie was blushing and trying not to giggle by busying her mouth sipping her own drink. He couldn't help but laugh at Tara as he pointed at Sookie. "Girlfriend clearly agrees." Tara looked to Sookie who quickly put her lips to her drink, sipping with a smile.

"Y'all both nasty." She took a gulp of hers as Sookie and Lafayette laughed together. After a few seconds, Tara smiled. "So what's the deal with Alcide then? Wolf's holding a torch for you." Sookie blushed slightly.

"I know but I explained to him that I'm with Eric."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that rubbed him the right way." She took a long sip.

"Wouldn't the right way be behind his ear?" Tara and Sookie looked at Lafayette with widened eyes for a moment before laughing. He joined in, raising his hands up innocently. "Hey, I'm just sayin'...That's _any _dog's favorite spot." Sookie playfully swung at Lafayette.

"Hush now!" They continued to laugh for a few more minutes.

"Something is funny." They all looked toward the entrance of the living room. Eric was standing there. Sookie smiled.

"Just talk."

"Girl talk?" He smirked as he looked at Lafayette.

"Bitch, please." Eric chuckled as he walked toward them. Sookie stood, smiling. He kissed her forehead.

"I am glad to see you enjoying yourself."

"It's a nice change from dealing with some supernatural business." Eric looked at her silently for a moment before she sighed. "Or not...what is it?"

"It is nothing bad, I can assure you. There is someone that would like to meet you." Sookie raised her eyebrows.

"Someone?" Eric looked into her eyes. Nora's voice broke the silence. She walked up beside Eric, smiling.

"Hello." Sookie raised an eyebrow at the brunette. She watched as Nora sniffed the air a few times. "You smell...amazing." Her fangs popped out as she finished her sentence.

* * *

**Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! ****Reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember that this _is_ M rated. Enjoy**

**EDIT: Thank you Millarca666 and a few others for bringing my attention to seriously bad typo/misprint. I didn't proof and I've not slept much the past night. So I apologize. **

* * *

Sookie's made a face as she narrowed her eyes at Nora.

"Retract those fangs at once." Eric's voice was slightly raised and had a seriousness to it that even sent a shiver down Sookie's spine. Nora looked up at her brother, not attempting to hide her slightly fear and disappointment. Nevertheless, she retracted her fangs.

"You don't have to get grumpy."

"And you don't have to come off as a childish vampire who cannot control her fangs at the scent of sweetness." She pouted slightly as she glanced at Sookie.

"But she smells _better_ than anything I've ever came across before."

"So? It's not like you can bite me anyhow. I'm Eric's." Nora scowled at Sookie while Eric smiled at his saucy faerie. He chuckled as he felt Nora's anger flair within her.

"You two will get along just fine." He kissed Sookie's forehead. "Now, all childishness aside." They all looked at Eric as he turned his gaze to Lafayette and Tara. Tara sighed as she rolled her eyes. Lafayette stood up and grabbed his cousin by the arm.

"Hooker, shut your mouth and just get the fuck upstairs." As Tara went to open her mouth, he tilted his head to the side slightly, his face daring her to say anything. She didn't. Instead she silently got up, taking Sookie's drink as well and stomped upstairs. Lafayette smiled at Sookie before following.

"Now then, Sookie, Nora is my sister through Godric." She looked confused for a moment as she worked it out in her head.

"So Godric was your maker as well?" She looked at Nora who nodded.

"Yes. Almost three centuries after being with Eric and Godric, I decided to venture on my own. I had not seen Eric since." She looked at him, smiling. Sookie felt a knot in her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was but the way Nora looked at Eric made her sick. Nora shifted her gaze to Sookie. "He tells me you two are bonded." Sookie nodded with a smile. "Godric taught us never to love a mortal." Sookie's smile faded. "So, you understand, for my brother to go against something he's followed for so long, I knew I had to meet you." Sookie wasn't sure what to say at that point, she could feel Eric's anger slowly brewing in their bond. "Please, do not hurt him." Sookie couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I won't. I couldn't. I love him too much." Eric smiled slightly as his hand sought out Sookie's, finding it and holding it in his. Nora noticed. She nodded at them with a small smile.

"I must be going. I must return to the Authority. It was truly a pleasure meeting you Ms. Stackhouse." She extended her hand to Sookie, who smiled.

"Please, call me Sookie." Nora smiled slightly as Sookie took her hand, shaking it. Nora turned to Eric with a much warming smile.

"Brother." Eric released Sookie's hand as he wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her. "Please do try to stay out of trouble." He laughed slightly. Nora looked at Sookie with a smile.

"I'll do my best, but we both know Eric." Nora laughed.

"Indeed, we do. You're right, brother. I think we are going to get along fine." Eric glared at his sister as she smirked at him before speeding out the house. Eric looked at Sookie.

"Well, that was...interesting. How much you never told me you had a vampire sister before?"

"Because it is not something she or I want being known. She is in the Authority and they follow certain ideals." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ones you don't follow."

"Not exactly. Look, it's just better that no one knows about our relationship. It would cause too many problems for us both."

"So, is this you asking me to keep me mouth shut?" He grinned.

"No, this is me _telling _you to keep your mouth shut." She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" He stepped closer to her, closing the space between them. He brought an arm around her waist and a hand to the to the back of her neck, trailing his fingers up to her hairline and back down. Instinctively she closed her eyes at his touch, tilting her head slightly as she resting her hands against his chest. He couldn't help but smile as her natural submissiveness to him took over her instantly.

"Or nothing, my faerie. You'll listen because you know what's good for you." She wanted to be angry and sassy with him but the softness of his fingers sliding softly along her neck was entrancing. When he stopped, she shot her eyes open, looking up at him. His stare could be as cold as ice sometimes but right now, there was warmth. There was...the _other_ Eric. She couldn't help but smiled brightly. He hasn't lied to her. He really was still there. "I told you he was still there." Surprise took hold of her face. It's like he could read _her_ thoughts. She kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Normally he didn't care to kiss. He felt it was a needless action to show offer mortals some silent action of affection, but with Sookie...he could kiss her for hours. He marveled in the soft warmth of her lips, the taste of her sweet tongue. Truth was, she was like a drug for him. One in which he'd gladly OD on. His mind began to flood with his hazy memories of their former love making sessions.

"I want you." Hearing her voice drip with such lust poke the animal in him. He wanted to tear her clothes off her body and have her in more ways than she could imagine. He wanted her to scream his name till she couldn't anymore. However, he knew what _she_ wanted. He smiled at her.

"In time." He wanted to laugh as she groaned. Her lustful irritation was cute. He took her hand and guided out the house, walking toward the woods.

"Where are we going?" He smiled back at her for a moment.

"You'll see." She giggled as she shook her head. Silly vampire. What in tarnation was he up to now? Honestly, she loved that about Eric; she always could tell what he was feeling but never knew what the heck he was up to. They remained quiet the rest of the trip, going deeper into the woods. It took about 15 minutes before Eric finally stopped, looking at her. "Okay...?"

"This is where we first made love." She looked around. Her mind flashed back to that night. A smile grew on her face. "You were hollering to your brother. Somethin' about bein' a were-panther?" He cocked an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. "You had on jean shorts and a white tank top with a lacey little top above your breasts." She felt her smile growing. "And a pink hoodie - which I think Pam would approve of." She laughed softly. "Your hair was pulled into a ponytail." He stroked her loose hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "and you were hold a double barrel shotgun." She laughed again, only this time, he did too. Once it was silent he just looked into her eyes as he stroked her cheek. "With all my memories back, you _still_ are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She leaned up to him and crushed her lips on hip, kissing him passionately.

"Sookie, I want to strengthen our bond." She looked at him.

"You mean, drink from one another? Like the last time." He nodded. "But we got _really_ high the last time. We're out here in the woods. What if some-" He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Trust me." She smiled, kissing his finger. He slid his hand to the back of her head, pulling her mouth toward his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss once again. She _did_ trust him. Probably more than she trusted anyone else - beside Jason and Tara. He began a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck. She tilted her head, inviting him. As she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of his fangs click into place and a second later, he bit down. She didn't even feel any pain as he drank from her, keeping a hand entangled in her hair. It took only a few moments before she began to feel dizzy and another second before Eric pulled from her. Before she fully opened her eyes, she felt the coolness of his wrist against her lips. She latched on, inviting his blood into her mouth. She watched as a wave of pleasure washed over Eric's face, causing her to bite down onto his wrists, greedily sucking. After a few moments, she released his wrists and watched it heal in moments. It didn't take long before they both exchanged drunken smiles. Sookie giggled as she looked up at the sky, seeing it from a vampire's perspective for the first time.

"Oh my stars...Do you see them?" Eric looked up, beside his faerie, with a smile.

"They always look like that, lover." She shook her head.

"Nuh uh." He smirked.

"For vampires, it does. We see all the beauty in the world." She looked at him.

"Oh yeah?" He caressed her cheek

"I saw you." She giggled as her fingers found his shirt and peeled it off his body. She looked at his chest, running her fingers over it. His skin felt like velvety ice to her and she felt like warm silk to him. He didn't waste time as he tug her shirt from her body and removed her bra effortlessly. She blushed at her sudden exposure. The cool wind quickly hardened her pink nipples, drawing Eric's gaze to them. He licked his lips as he leaned down, sucking her lip nipple into his mouth. Sookie gasped as she quickly entangled her right hand in his blonde hair. His other hand kneaded her right breasts, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Her moans struggled to remain low as he began to smell her arousal growing. He picked her up off her feet and laid her onto the quickly removed his pants, along with her shorts and panties. He moved onto of her, welcoming her legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed her. His massive erection pressed against her wetness as she leaned up, taking over and pushing him onto his back. She straddled him, her face showing her drunken highness. He smiled up at her, stroking her cheek. She leaned down and kissed his chest, moving up to his neck. He growled lightly as his hand gripped her hips. He moved her so the head of his aching hard on found her slit. He could feel her warmth and wetness. He didn't wait another second before he brought her down on his cock. They both let out moans of relief as she placed a hand on his chest, rocking her hips slightly. He watched her, recalling how she loved to tease and take her time when she was in control. He watched as she rhythmically began moving, sliding his cock in and out of her tightness at her own pace. He wasn't as intoxicated as he had been the night he killed Claudeen, but he was intoxicated enough. Every motion felt even more enhanced than it normally did for him. He noticed a warmth growing from her the hand she had on his chest. Looking at her, he didn't think anything of it until he noticed her eyes slightly widen with a smile. She raised her hand up - it was glowing. Eric smiled too as she examined it before holding it up to him. He smiled at her as he placed his hand parallel to hers, feeling the warmth from it. He smiled at her before they clasped their hands together. They both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through them. Sookie giggled as she noticed the glow begin to grow and slowly consume more of them.

"What is it?" Eric was smiling, his voice held a childlike curiosity.

"I don't know. It's a like warm light." They watched as they were almost fully engulfed.

"It's our love." She smiled at him before kissing him. She didn't care what it was, all she cared about was making love to her vampire.

* * *

**You know I anxiously await your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Didn't proof...so I apologize in advance for any super stupid errors. Hopefully, there aren't many or any! With that said, I'm loving the reviews and glad to see people enjoying the story..so here ya go!**

* * *

Neither of them knew when the glow disappeared; they were still in a rather euphoric state as they laid in Sookie's bed. Thankfully, Tara nor Lafayette were there when they came frolicking in, naked and covered in dirt. They had come across a few apple trees that held some fruit; most of them were rotten but Eric's heightened senses allowed him to find a few good ones. Now, they were laying naked on their sides, looking into one another's eyes. Eric trailed his cold fingers along her silky curves.

"Ya know, I use to think you were made of cold hard stone and empty inside." Her voice was soft. He looked into her eyes.

"And now?" She smiled as she ran a finger down his nose and tapped the tip of it.

"You're a big faker!" She giggled softly "You're deep. You feel. There's _love_ in you." A smile grew slowly on his face.

"Only for Sookie." He kissed her softly. How could she have not seen how amazing Eric truly was, sooner? She almost wished he had never hid behind his walls of cruelty and hate. Wait a minute... She pulled from him, looking at him oddly.

"Why does all of that sound like I've said it before?" They sat up.

"I don't know. Honestly, I can't help but feel as though I've heard you say it before, as well." They exchanged looks while Sookie thought about it.

"Wait. Back in Dallas, right after I had your blood. I dreamt about you." His smile grew once more. "We were laying in bed and I said those _exact_ words to you and you replied exactly the same, too. Isn't that weird?" He caressed her face.

"No. It only proves further that we were always meant to be together." She smiled.

"A Faerie and a Vampire. Gotta say, at least it's original." She giggled and he smiled warmly at her. Through his thousand years, he had missed the sun - but no longer. Sookie was his sun in every way he remembered it. She brought him warmth and had become the light in his darkness. She also had a point; their union was a first. In his thousand years, he had never heard of a Fae and Vampire bonded. Godric spoke of how most, if not all Faeries resided in their own realm. It was forbidden for them to engage in any relationship with any other supernatural. Humans being the only exception.

"I love you, my sweet Faerie."

"I love you, my Viking." He pulled her into his arms as they laid back down. He only had a few more hours before dawn and all he wanted was to lull her to sleep and take comfort in her peacefulness.

* * *

Four days had passed. Eric had to return to Fangtasia and Sookie had a full week of work. She looked at her watch. 11:37 pm. She groaned. It was another hour before work would be over and the bar was still pretty active. She rubbed her neck as she looked at her only table; Jason and Jessica. Two days ago, Jason had come over with a black eye. He explained that he told Hoyt that he and Jessica had been seeing one another since their break up. Sookie couldn't blame Hoyt for being hurt and angry, but at the same time, the last time she had seen Jason _this _happy since Amy. She smiled to herself as she looked at Jessica. Sure, she was still young, which worried Sookie only because she didn't want Jason to get hurt. But she did make him smile. Jason looked at his sister, brandishing one of those smiles at that moment. He gave Sookie a look that only meant one thing. She turned into the bar and began to pour another mug for Jason. As she turned back, she was startled to see Jessica standing there.

"Cheese and rice, Jessica!" The vampire laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to frighten ya, I was just wondering if you could get me another bottle of True Blood? O positive." Sookie smiled as she handed Jessica the beer.

"Sure, I'll bring it right over." Jess smiled as she sped back to Jason. Sookie knelt down to the stack of True Blood bottles under the counter and began looking through them till she came across an O positive bottle. Standing up, she was once again startled, only this time, it was Claude.

"Jesus! What is it with everyone scaring me, tonight?" Claude chuckled.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you." He suddenly stiffened a bit as he looked at Sookie. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Okay?" She turned and popped the True Blood into the microwave. While it heated, she grabbed a martini glass. "So, what brings you by? Beside scarin' me half to death." He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Oh, yes. I wanted to speak you, if it were possible." Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. She never liked when anyone said they had to talk. She nodded.

"Sure, just give me just two minutes." He nodded and watched as she took the glass and True Blood to Jessica. She didn't stay long enough to hear Jessica thank her as she quickly turned on her heel and returned to Claude. "Come with me." She led him into the back, into Sam's office. She was thankful he had decided to call it an early night. She shut the door behind him.

"Is everything alright?" He looked at her, puzzled. "Anytime someone says they need to talk to me, it's never anything good." He smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He made a face for a moment as he looked at her where their skin made contact. After a second, he shook it off, returning his gaze to her.

"There is nothing wrong. You shouldn't always assume the worst." She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you keep lookin' at me like I've mushrooms growin' out my ears?" He made a face once again, only this time at her metaphor. He laughed.

"That would be a sight." She smiled slightly.

"Seriously though. Why do you keep lookin' at me funny?" His smile faded slightly.

"It's nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your luminescence seems to be stronger." Once again, she raised an eyebrow.

"My what?" He raised his hand up.

"Raise your hand to mine." She didn't move. "I need you to trust me." She thought for another second. It wasn't that she didn't trust _him_, she just had no clue what the heck he was up to. Or what her luminescence was. She raised her hand parallel to his and watched as a light grew and moved from his hand into hers. It slowly made it's way through her body, slowing a great deal as it scanned her chest and stomach but returning to normal speed as it reached her hips and moved downward. Once reached her feet, it reversed it's path before moving back into Claude's hand. Once again, confusion held his face. "Your light is almost whole. Impossible."

"Can you put this is terms _I_ can understand, please." He snapped from his haze and looked into her eyes.

"You are a halfling; half Fae and half Human. Your magick is finite, meaning that if you are not careful, you could expel all your magick. If you were to do that, you would be Fae no longer."

"But my light is stronger so...?"

"Somehow, your light is almost that of a full blooded Fae."

"How is that possible?" He shook his head.

"I am not certain." Silence held him for a second. "Do you drink from the vampire?"

"You mean, Eric?" Claude nodded. Sookie felt her cheeks warm a bit. "Sometimes."

"Perhaps that is somehow affecting your light. I cannot be certain." He couldn't help but notice the worry that was in Sookie's eyes - not to mention her thoughts. "I can have someone check you out - a doctor. She works knows our kind _very_ well; she may be able to offer us some insight." Sookie nodded.

"Alright. When do we see her?"

"Tomorrow. I will call her. Will you be home?" Sookie nodded once more. Claude hugged her. "I am sure nothing is wrong. Look at it this way; your magick is growing." She smiled slightly as there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Terry. He nodded at Claude and smiled at Sookie.

"Sorry. I ain't mean to bother ya, but that vampire friend of yours is lookin' for ya." Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Blonde, tall guy." A smile spread on Sookie's face quickly.

"I'll be right out." She looked at Claude, unable to hide her apparent happiness. He chuckled.

"Go. Be with your mate. I will come to your home tomorrow with the doctor." She nodded as he hugged her once more before there was a twinkle of light and he was gone. Sookie blinked a few times before her eyes readjusted. She untied her apron and tossed it on Sam's desk before going out to the front. Eric was standing by the bar, Jessica and Jason were there also. As soon as Sookie appeared from around the corner, she could feel Eric sense her. Her heart fluttered as he slowly dragged his eyes from Jason to her, his sweet smile melting into a more devilish one. As she approached this, he took her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything of importance. The odd cook said you were in a meeting..?" She shook her head.

"Just talkin' to a friend." She turned to her brother and Jess, who both smiled at her.

"Uh, we were just leavin', so y'all have a good night." Jason nodded at Eric before hugging Sookie tightly. "Take care of my sister, ya here?" Jess tugged Jason's hand as she pulled him toward the door. Eric and Sookie watched as they disappeared.

"I've always found your brother rather..."

"Stupid?" He looked down at his Faerie with a grin.

"Amusing." Sookie laughed, feeling slightly bad. "So, do you plan to tell me about your _friend_?"

"Let's not talk about it here." Her reply caused his curiosity to peak to a higher level. She looked at Terry behind the counter. "Hey Terry, do you mind locking up and all?" He smiled at her. "Sure. Don't worry about it. Y'all have a good night." She smiled sweetly at him as Terry nodded at Eric, who slightly nodded in return. Odd, indeed.

As they walked through the door, the silence let them know Tara and Lafayette weren't there. Sookie knew Lafayette still needed time after Jesus and she didn't want to rush him. As they entered her bedroom, she emptied her cell and keys from her pocket, onto her night stand. Eric watched her as he stood in the doorway. She glanced at him.

"His name is Claude. He's Claudeen's brother." Eric raised an eyebrow. "It's a really long story so here's the synopsis - he saved my life, he's helped me in a _huge_ way and he was checking up on me. " Eric stood silent for a moment as he processed everything.

"So, he's your Faerie godfather?" Sookie made a face.

"I don't think so, but then again, I didn't even know I had a Faerie godmother." What his role was to Sookie didn't really interest Eric, he only cared about _why_ the Faerie visited her.

"Well why does this Claude know you're spoken for?" He brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled softly as he went on to caress her cheek.

"He isn't interested in me like that."

"And how can you be certain?" Her smile grew.

"He helped me realize I couldn't go on without at least trying with you." Her words acted as water and doused and flame of curiosity he had for now. He was too engulfed in everything he felt through their bond; happiness, love, warmth and...hunger? He chuckled slightly.

"You're hungry." She looked a bit thrown by his sentence. "I can feel it." She slightly blushed as she felt her stomach slightly growl at the mention.

"I didn't get time to take a break tonight to eat. It was super busy for a while."

"What could we order this late?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"This isn't Shreveport, this is Bon Temps. No one believes in delivery here."

"Then tell me what you want and I will have it brought here." She laughed again. "I'm serious. If you don't tell me, I'll have a kitchen somewhere cook everything they know." Her eyes widened. Although she didn't think Eric would do it, she didn't put it past him.

"Pizza." He smiled at his victory. "Extra cheese and sausage. The slices kind, not that crumble sausage." His smile grew. She might've considered herself to be picky but he loved that she knew exactly what she wanted and wouldn't settle for less. He pulled out his cellphone and in vamp speed, texted Pam. After a moment, he tucked the phone back in his pocket.

"Your food will be here shortly." Sookie laughed as he smiled down at her. "What?"

"Nothing." His smile grew.

"Tell me." She stood silent for a moment, only smiling at him.

"You're just too much." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head and shrugged.

"You - texting whoever to go fetch me food." He smiled once more. "I could've very well cooked something for myself." He stroked her face.

"Yeah but you've had a long night. Allow yourself to be taken care of. Allow _me_ to take care of you." There was always something in his voice that made her feel safe. "Plus...it grants you more energy."

"For?" He grinned. Oh boy...she should've never asked. "Never mind!" She was thankful she heard the door downstairs open.

"Eric?" He sighed slightly.

"Up here." It only took seconds for Pam to appear before them, holding a Pizza box. She had an eyebrow cocked as she held out the box to Sookie. She didn't look angry, but she sure as hell didn't look thrilled either.

"I believe this is for you - extra cheese and sausage." She felt Eric's stare. "Slices, not that crumble shit." Sookie took the box, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pam looked to Eric and her hardness broke. She smiled at her maker. "Is there anything you want or need?" He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead.

"No, I am well. Thank you for bringing my bonded food." Pam's eyes widened. He could feel the wave of shock from their bond.

"Uh, I'm gonna eat this downstairs." Sookie quickly left the room. She knew by Pam's frozen reaction, she clearly didn't expect that. Silence held them for several minutes.

"Spit it out already." Pam swallowed.

"I-I just never expected in a million years, for you to bond with a _human_."

"We both know she's more than mortal."

"She may be half Faerie, but that still makes her half _human_ and humans die, Eric. If her death won't hurt you enough, with your bond...it could kill you."

"You think I don't know that?" Tears were beginning to well in Pam's eyes.

"Then what made you do it?" Eric looked at her.

"It was during my amnesia."

"So you didn't me-"

"No. I did. I've wanted to bond with her since Dallas." He could feel the surprise and shock in her grow. "Everything I taught you...it's all changed." She couldn't say anything. She only listened. "I've come across many humans. Some have captured my attention, but never for long and never this strongly."

"Isn't there just a chance it's just because of her blood?" He shot her a look that caused her to wince.

"She is more than a meal. Granted, she tastes better than anything I've had in my years. There's more." The shock that had radiated from Pam had now turned to fear. He looked into her eyes, sorting through all her possible reasons to feel that way. He found nothing. "What is it?" His voice was a soft, raspy whisper.

"I don't want to lose you." She struggled to choke the words out. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He had always told her he loved her more when she was cold, but the truth was, he loved that despite her coldness, she was anything but unkind to him. He extended a hand out to her, as he had done so many centuries ago. She took it, smiling as red tears streaked down her pale cheeks. He pulled her into his arms, holding her.

"You will never lose me." She rested her head against his chest, smiling softly. "Making Sookie my bonded, does not change my devotion to you. You are my child." She looked up at him. The love she held would always hold some romance and sexual attraction, but that could be written off as typical vampiric attraction. There was more. He was her protector and mentoror. Her guide and friend. He smiled warmly as he wiped the tears from her face. "Now, go back to the bar and rest. Buy yourself something as a token of my gratitude for bringing Sookie food tonight." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Something shiny?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but call me when you do." She switched raised eyebrows. "I will explain in time. Now, go." She nodded as he kissed her forehead once more. She moved in vampire speed out of the bedroom and downstairs. She stopped momentarily at the entrance to the kitchen where Sookie was sitting, eating a slice of pizza. She nearly choked at Pam's sudden appearance.

"Good Night." Sookie stood in silence as Pam sped off as soon as she finished the words. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was the first time in a long while Pam had been nice to her on her own free will. She smiled after a moment, which only grew a few seconds later when Eric appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"Now, where were we..."

* * *

**Review! review! review! review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning - this isn't as long as my usual chapters but that's because I wanted to only give out a certain amount without over-fluffing it just to reach a word limit.**

**Again, the feedback and reviews are amazing and I absolutely am touched and love that everyone is enjoying this!**

* * *

Laying there, she trailed her fingers along his smooth chest. She smiled softly.

"I'm not sure if it's just me but you feel so warm." He chuckled slightly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It is all you. I'm dead, I could never be warm." She looked up at him, pouting. He looked into her eyes as he slowly caressed her cheek.

"Dead things couldn't feel." He smiled softly.

"You are correct." Her pout shifted into a small smile.

"So, then you're not dead. You're just..._un_dead."

"So, I'm a zombie, now?" His voice was teasing and she laughed slightly, hitting his chest softly. As her laughter faded, he continued to smile at her. "I do feel warm when we make love; high off one another." Her smile grew.

"It does feel really amazing. Everything's just...perfect. You. Me. Everything." He sat up, sliding his hand to the back of her head.

"You _are_ perfect." His kiss was powerful and passionate; everything he was. He moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping. When he reached his preferable spot on her neck, his fangs instinctively popped out. She didn't tense or even flinch at the sound, she only tilted her head a bit more. Her submissive offering not only pleased his blood thirst, it pleased him to see her willing. His nose filled with a new scent - it wasn't Sookie's but it was familiar. His hesitance to bite her caused her to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's near." She looked confused for a moment before her eyes flew open.

"Oh my stars! Claude and the doctor!" She hopped out of bed, leaving Eric looking not too pleased. "I completely forgot!" She stopped for a moment. "Actually..I didn't think they were coming." A knock interrupted her. She grabbed the jean shorts and tank top that was on the chair. She didn't bother putting on panties or a bra. She rushed downstairs to open the door with a smile. Surprise took her as her gaze moved from Claude to the doctor.

"I know you." the small woman smiled snarkily at Sookie as she stepped into the house.

"Nice to see you too." Sookie couldn't help but laugh as Claude stepped in and hugged her.

"I thought y'all would've came earlier." They moved into the living room.

"Well, we would've but I thought that maybe your vampire would like to be present." Sookie smiled.

"That's really considerate of you. He's upstairs, actually."

"Northman." the small doctor looked past Sookie at Eric who was walking toward them.

"Dr. Ludwig, it's always a pleasure." Eric moved his gaze to Claude. "I didn't sense you."

"Spell. I thought it might be best to mask my scent while here." Eric grinned.

"And why are you here?" The doctor moved to the chair Sookie was sitting in and looked into her eyes.

"_I_ am here because Claude tells me her luminescence has grown."

"Her what?" the woman grunted as she turned to Eric.

"Her light, her power. Hell, the Fae in her. Since she is only _half_, she has a limited amount of light she can use. This light is the fuel for her telepathy and _if_ it has grown, first we need to figure out _why_."

"And second?" the doctor turned toward Sookie.

"She'll need to learn her abilities." The small woman moved to her bag and fished through it. "Normally, you'd live a slightly extended life. Longer than most mortals. You'd also retain your youth much longer." She pulled out a small kit. "If your luminescence is whole; you _will_ be full Fae." She moved back to Sookie and began the process of drawing blood. "Now, do you feed from the vampire?" Sookie nodded. "How often?" there was silence for a moment.

"Uh, maybe once every day or two?"

"And how often does he feed from you?" Dr. Ludwig switched in a new bottle.

"Daily, 'bout once or twice a day." Silence once again blanketed them. After she collected another three bottles, she cleaned up. Once again, the doctor returned to her bag.

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific, this _is_ Bon Temps." Dr. Ludwig looked at Sookie, annoyed.

"Between you and the vampire. Have you shared any light with him?" Sookie and Eric both looked at one another. "When?" Sookie couldn't help but blush and look down.

"When we were making love. We had exchanged blood previously." She shifted her gaze to Eric.

"So, you were both in a Euphoric mindset?" He nodded. Once again, silence. She moved through her bag again and pulled out a small black jar. Inside you could see a slight glow. She held it out to Sookie.

"Take these. Once daily." Taking them, Sookie couldn't resist opening the top. Inside were pills, inside each case was a glowing liquid, just like the one she had drank with Claude and Maurella.

"What the hell are they?" Eric was leaning closer, looking.

"They are escence pills. They will nurture your light and help it strengthen as it grows. Most young Faeries take them the first few years of adolescence." Sookie looked at Claude.

"So, they're Faerie vitamins?" He chuckled.

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

"Why do I need these?"

"Because if you _are_ becoming full Fae, you'll need it." Everyone looked at Ludwig. "It is not a joke, Miss Stackhouse. You are going to need your strength in these coming months." Sookie couldn't help but feel a slight fear. "I will run some tests on your blood and I will let you know in a few days what I find." She glared at Eric. "Take care of her, vampire. Now more than ever." Eric looked at her confused. They watched as the old woman collected her bag and headed toward the door, not waiting for Claude. He moved to Sookie, smiling and hugged her.

"Just do as she says. Everything will be fine. I promise." Part of Eric wanted to tear him from Sookie, but he held his ground. He knew the Faerie was no threat but the sight of any male touching his Faerie drove him mad.

"You'll let me know what she says, right?" He nodded.

"I promise." With that, he left. As the door shut behind him, Sookie looked at Eric.

"Well, that was interesting." She looked at the pills, taking one out. "You going to take them?"

"Kind of have to. Plus, what's the worse that can happen? I become super Faerie?" He smirked. "Guess I better get a big cup of water."

* * *

Eric walked in and he could feel the bar's attention shift. He grinned and moved through them, easily. He looked at Pam who was beside his throne. He made his way to her, watching her smile grow as he got closer.

"You look nice." She smiled.

"I know. I just got this in, today." She was wearing a black leather corset with pink lace. She had a matching leather mini skirt on and pink heels. "Where's your princess?" He sat down, looking over the crowd.

"Home. Her brother was going to visit, I thought it best to give them time." Honestly, she was glad. She knew that she was going to have to get use to sharing Eric's attention with Sookie but right now, she was thankful not to have to.

"I'm having Southwell come by shortly so I can buy that shiny gift you promised." He looked up at her. "You wanted to know."

"Yes, I know. I want you to pick something out for Sookie." She tensed for a moment, cocking an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"A necklace." She felt relieved. "Something beautiful and delicate - like her." Pam couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

* * *

Two hours had passed, it was now 11:36. Eric had finally retired to his office, looking through paperwork. The jeweler had shown up only a few minutes ago and Pam was already up to her neck in diamonds. He knew she'd be busy for at least an hour, studying which one would compliment her best before buying everything. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, looking at the unfamiliar number. He answered. The conversation was quick and Eric hadn't said much other than, thank you and goodbye. He sat there, in a stunned expression for a moment before Pam walked into the office.

"I'm gonna need a little more on what it is you're looking for beside beautiful and delicate." He looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, sensing something was amiss.

"Change of plans. Did he bring any rings?"

* * *

**You know you wanna review after that...go ahead. Do it. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie sat at the bar, smiling at Tara. She'd gotten off early since Arlene accidentally showed up before her time, so she decided to spend the free hour with Tara.

"So, how has the new move been?" Tara smiled.

"It feels great to start fresh again, ya know?" Sookie nodded. After everything with Jesus, Lafayette had quickly sold his place and bought a even bigger house. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bad thing was, Tara had moved with him. The good thing was, they were closer. Honestly, Sookie couldn't blame Lafayette. If it wasn't for the fact Gran had loved that house so much, she probably would've sold it too. Lord knows she still had flashbacks. "How's everything with you and Nosferatu?" Sookie glared at Tara as they both laughed.

"_Eric_ and I are doing good. Great, actually." Tara cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sookie smiled.

"Yeah. I know it's kinda hard to believe but he's just so different when it's just us. All his walls just...poof." she snapped her fingers. "Gone." Tara smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Sookie's smile grew. "You _have_ been glowing lately." Sookie made a face. "Everyone sees it. Always smiling, all chipper and shit." Tara smirked.

"Maybe it's because I'm finally happy. There hasn't been any real drama or anything. Is it so terrible that I'm happy?" Tara rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, ain't nobody said all that. All I'm saying is, it shows." She smiled. "And I really am happy for you. Honestly." She grabbed two shot glasses and set them in front of Sookie before grabbing a bottle of tequila and pouring two shots. She took one and nudged the other toward Sookie. "Now, drink up ho." Sookie made a face and shook her head.

"You know I don't handle my alcohol well." Tara's face almost made Sookie laugh.

"Bitch, your _vampire_ boyfriend is going to be here soon to take you home. You ain't got no excuse." Sookie knew she was right and smiled. She picked up the shot glass and toasted with Tara before slamming it back. She made a face as she set the glass down.

"Ugh, that taste like shit." Tara laughed as she refilled the glasses. "Oh fuck no."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up and drink. Seriously." Sookie rolled her eyes once more as she picked up the shot glass and slammed it back without waiting for Tara. "Nah-uh. Hell no you didn't wait for me." The second Sookie set the glass down, Tara was refilling it.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but if you don't take the shot _with_ me, I will." Tara smirked as she raised the glass up. "To fresh starts." Sookie clinked her glass against Tara's.

"And new beginnings." They slammed their drinks back in sync The head motion quickly reminded Sookie that she wasn't going to handle this well. Oh well, new beginnings right?

* * *

Eric looked at the black velvet box in his hands. Inside was a white gold ring with a heart cut diamond. It was larger than most but modest enough.

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want to do? You just bonded with her for fuck's sake." Pam wasn't trying to hide her anger. Eric glared at her.

"What would you have me do? Ignore this and just abandon her?" Pam's silence angered him. "Get out of my sight." The words caused any anger she had to melt and be replaced with fear.

"I'm just thinking about _you__._ The same way you're thinking about Sookie." He knew she was concerned and mostly shaken by the amount of changes that were happening so quickly. It was only a little while ago Sookie had return from her year long hiatus. "I know you love her but this has to be scaring you." She was right. He looked at the clock - fuck. He had to be at Merlotte's in 10 minutes.

"I appreciate your concern but my mind is made up." Pam stood silent and nodded. "I would appreciate your support."

"You have it. Always." He finally smiled at her. He looked back at the ring. "She'll love it. And if she don't, I'll take it." His smile grew. She couldn't help but smile as well. He finally snapped it shut and stood, walking to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She felt speechless at the softness in his voice. It was the same softness he had when he didn't even remember who she was as she rotted in the cell. She had hated it so much then but now... it made her feel something she hadn't in a long time - warm. She smiled softly as she watched him leave.

* * *

"You are drunk as a skunk." Sookie busted out in a loud laughter that caused Sam to wince slightly.

"What does that even mean? Skunks don't drink!" Sam glared at Tara who laughed as she counted the register.

"Hey, you said _I_ can't drink on the job. She was off the clock." Sam shook his head as he chuckled.

"Yeah! You leave her alone Sam Merlotte or I'll roll up a paper on you!" She giggled at her dog reference which both Sam and Tara picked up on. He glared at her.

"Careful, I might bite you."

"We wouldn't want you to do that now, would we?" Everyone's eye's shift to the voice that belong to only one person - Eric. He stood there as Sookie turned and smiled brightly.

"Hi baby!" He was taken back by her pet name. Honestly, he despised it but wasn't about to make a big thing of it now, especially that he couldn't help but notice she was a bit drunk.

"Someone's had a bit to drink, I see." Tara raised her hand.

"Guilty." Eric couldn't help but laugh as Sookie stood up, giving Tara a mean look.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you!" She turned to Eric, smiling. As she began to approach him, she slightly stumbled over her footing. Eric grabbed her and smiled. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tipsy." He scooped her into his arms. "Hey!" Tara and Sam both waved as Sookie protested in Eric's arms. "Put me down!" He ignored her as he nodded to Sam and Tara before carrying her out the bar. "What are you gonna do? Carry me all the way home?" He grinned. She groaned. "It's too far and it will take all night!" He cocked an eyebrow, obviously contemplating something for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" She rolled her eyes dramatically and he laughed once more. "Okay, then hold onto me." The instructions concerned her but she slinked her arms around his neck to better secure herself in his arms. She felt him pull her to him a bit more and then suddenly, she felt herself lift. Hell, it was so fast that the only reason she even knew, was that stomach feeling. She had squeezed her eyes shut as wind swirled around her at a speed that scared her. She buried her face into Eric's neck like a scared kitten. He had always enjoyed flying, but tonight was the first time he flew with a non-vampire companion and even more importantly, it was the first time he flew with his bonded. What was only a few minutes seemed like much longer to the intoxicated Sookie. She was surprised that she didn't want to throw up, considering how many shots she had taken. What was it again? 5 ? Maybe 7? She didn't know. All she knew was she felt warm and happy. When they landed, she felt the rush of wind stop. Opening her eyes, they were in front of her house. Eric set her down and she smiled.

"I didn't know vampires could fly." He smiled as he smoothed her hair down before moving to his own.

"Not all can" He didn't think her smile could get bigger, but it did. "Now let's get you inside." He pulled a key from his jeans and unlocked her front door, opening it for her. She walked in, enjoying his chivalrous behavior. She waited as she came in behind her and shut the door. He turned and took her hand, guiding her into the kitchen and to the table. "Sit." She listened and slumped into a chair. She rested her elbow on the table to support her head as she watched him. He moved seamlessly through her kitchen, knowing where everything was. He was making a pot of coffee - obviously to sober her up. It annoyed her a bit. She rarely drank and when she does, here comes Mr. grumpy fangs _again_ to ruin her buzz.

"So what's sooo important now?" He looked at her. She was rolling her eyes. Normally he'd find her behavior cute, but right now he had too much on his mind.

"I wanted to talk to you." The knot that formed in her stomach was instant. Fuck the coffee, she was sober enough now. She lifted her head from her hand, sitting up.

"It's never good when anyone says that." He was pouring a cup of coffee. He kept silent, which only pissed her off and scared her more. He slid the cup to her on the table as he sat down beside her.

"Well, I hope that it is good." She looked at him confused as she took the cup and blew lightly on it.

"You're the one who wants to talk so you sorta set the tone."

"It's your answers that will set the tone." She swallowed hard. Her mind raced, she imagined every possible worse scenario there was but none seemed feasible. She sipped the coffee, ignoring the fact that it slightly burned her lips. "Sookie..." Her stopped stopped. Or at least it felt that way. "What do you want from me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" He looked off for a second, obviously trying to figure out a better way to ask what he wanted.

"Do you see this being long term? Us." Every part of her was fighting back tears. Why was he asking? Did he change his feelings?

"Of course." Her voice was low and he knew she was scared. Hell, he could feel it rolling off her.

"As in forever?" Some fear dropped and was replaced by confusion. She nodded and he smiled. It was a relieved smile. Why the hell was he relieved? She was the one shitting bricks.

"Why are you asking?" He stroked her face, smiling. He stood silent as he thought about their memories. He had made more with her in their short years of knowing one another than he had made with others. She breathed life into his dead heart and granted him a love he never knew existed.

"Sookie, I love you. You know that." She smiled slightly, nodding. Her heart had started beating again, she could tell because it was beginning to race. What the hell was he getting at? Why didn't he just spit it out already?

"Eric..." He put a finger to her lips and she stopped talking.

"Stand up and close your eyes." She gave him a look. "Please." She sighed and stood, putting both her hands over her eyes. Part of her wanted to peek, but she was afraid he might sense it somehow. She did her best to listen to the movements around her. She knew he stood up and that was all. Fuck, right now she really wished she could read his mind. She sniffed. Nothing. Ugh, she questioned how long she was even covering her eyes? What, maybe 15 seconds? Maybe 30, tops. Why did it feel like an eternity? Finally she felt one of his hands on her knee. Was he sitting again? She hadn't paid enough attention. "You may open them." She removed her hands, blinking quickly a few times, trying to rush her eyes to readjust to the light. His face became clear. He was smiling. Wait a minute. She took the whole picture in. He wasn't just smiling. He was kneeling in front of her, holding an opened ring box. Her eyes moved to the ring and widened. Holy moly! That diamond was bigger than anything she could ever afford. She gasped, unable to breathe. Her heart began pounding. "Sookie Stackhouse, would you marry me? Pledge yourself to me until we meet our truth deaths." She could hear the slight nervousness in his voice but it couldn't compare to the shock she felt. Sure, this wasn't the first time someone was proposing to her - a vampire, nonetheless - but it was Eric Northman. Sure, she knew he could love and be humane but marriage? She stood there silently shifting her eyes from his to the ring and back. She had a thousand rational reason to say no but why did she want to say yes so bad? Why was she beginning to feel a burst of happiness build in her? She smiled. As she went to open her mouth to say something, her face twisted into a painful expression. She clutched her chest and seconds later, she couldn't fight the blackness invading her vision. She felt weak. As she looked at Eric, she went limp. He was thankful at his speed as he caught her in his arms. He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. He tossed the ring onto the coffee table and knelt beside her. He checked for a pulse. Panic began to take hold of him as he moved around. Fuck, either her pulse was too weak...or she didn't have one. He bit into his wrist, tearing a chunk of flesh off as he shoved it to her mouth. Fear replaced the panic as she didn't latch on. "Sookie...please. Drink." He began saying it in his mind, willing the message through their bond. Finally after a few minutes and repeated flesh tearing, he felt her lips move under his wound. She began to suck slowly before latching on. He let out a sigh as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He silently waited until she willingly stopped drinking from him and sat up.

"What happened?" He wiped her lip with his thumb.

"I should be asking you that." She thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I had a pain in my chest and then I fainted, I guess." He stroked her face. "I feel fine." She smiled. "Thanks." He smiled as well and watched as her eyes moved past him and to the ring on the table. She reached over and picked the box up, taking the ring out. She looked it over, her smile growing. "It's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you." Her cheeks tinted red. She looked at him.

"What made you..." He stood silent for a moment, recalling his earlier phone call.

"We belong together." Her smile grew, again. "So, is that a yes?" She made a face.

"I don't know...what do you think?" He took the ring from her and her left hand.

"Then say it." She giggled.

"Yes, Eric Northman. I will marry you." He slid the ring onto the rightful finger; he couldn't have been happier. He kissed her passionately, enjoying the metallic taste of his blood that still lingered on her tongue. "Shame we can't have the whole thing." He gave her a questioning look. "Ya know, breakfasts and strolls in the park. A family." He grinned.

"Says who?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

**Although things may be obvious to you, as the reader, doesn't mean any of the characters are as aware. I hope everyone's enjoying the progression of this story and I DO have a very interest way of handling what everyone has assumed will happen (a pregnancy). However, _if_ Sookie is pregnant - perhaps it's not how about how Eric or Sookie's going to handle it but what interesting problems could that bring? Hell, what kind of kid? **

**Always interested in feedback and reviews :D So, get on! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Okay so good news and bad news. Ready? Bad news: this chapter is SUPER short. It's short for 2 reasons. 1; I thought it would be best left where I leave it and 2 - the good news - I've been busy because {REF: i*imgur*com/JX3GHRD*jpg } - . instead of * - I'm engaged! xD This is gonna make writing engaged Sookie so much easier! lol So, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and short chapter but I'm getting off my engagement high and will be writing again!  
**

**Enjoy this lil nugget of a chapter!**

* * *

Sookie had called off work the next night. Honestly, she was too excited about her engagement to work. She had spent all day doing house chores and had already taken a shower. She looked up at the clock on her kitchen wall, it was 5:45, which meant she had about another twenty minutes or so before Eric would be awake. She made sure she even ate before he woke up. She had woken up craving pancakes so she called Jason over early for some. She lifted her cup of apple juice to her lips and sipped. She stared at her ring with a smile. Honestly, she liked it even more than the one Bill had chosen. The white gold complimented her tan skin and the diamond was the most flawless cut she had ever seen - not that she could really tell _how_ exquisite it was. The soft knock on the door broke her concentration. She stood up and walked over, opening it. She was surprised to see Claude. She smiled brightly.

"Hey!" He smiled in return.

"Hey yourself." She stepped aside and he came in. After shutting the front door, she turned and hugged him.

"So, what brings you by?" She gave him a look. "I've been taking those pills like a good girl." She laughed slightly as they moved into her kitchen. Suddenly she stopped and turned on her heel to face him. "Is it my blood? Did Dr. Ludwig find something?" His expression confirmed that she indeed did. Her sudden rise of panic must've shown because Claude put his hands on her arms, smiling warmly.

"You have no reason to worry." Despite his intent, his sentence offered her little comfort. He pulled a chair out for her, sitting as well.

"Well, what did she find out?" He looked at her for a moment in silence.

"You are full Fae." Her eyes widened slightly. He waited as he watched her soak those words in.

"What does that mean?"

"Well...you are immortal now." She blinked a few times. Her head began to swirl and she suddenly felt faint. Shaking her head slightly, she fought against it.

"What do you mean, I'm _immortal_?"

"Faeries stop aging once they reach adulthood; their light is whole and strong to maintain their youth. Because you were only _half_ Fae till recent, you may have counted your age as human, but you were always aging at a much slower rate once you became of age." Again, silence.

"So, I'll _never_ die?" He shook his head slightly.

"You _can_ die but if you are careful - no." She thought about it for a moment. There were so many pros and cons. She'd be able to be with Eric forever but what about Jason? or Tara? Everyone she knew would eventually die before her. "However, there is more." Sookie looked at him.

"To being a Faerie?" He chuckled again.

"Well, yes but I meant there was more from Dr. Ludwig." Seriousness suddenly took hold of him as he looked into her eyes. "Sookie, you're pregnant." Her eyes flew open, wider than she thought they could. She shook her head and laughed, almost nervously.

"That's impossible. You _know_ that's impossible." She waited for him to agree, to laugh, something. But he never did. He kept his serious face and she shook her head once more. "How? Eric's...dead." Finally, Claude nodded.

"I know. At first she nor I could believe it, but you said you've shared your light with him, right?" She nodded. "Our light can bring life to that which has none." She shook her head.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not exactly sure but Dr. Ludwig and I think because you shared your light with him while making love, you may have granted him brief life." She looked at her hands. Could she really do that? Claude's eyes followed and noticed the ring. He knew the Dr. had spoken with Eric and he was glad to see the vampire taking the noble road.

"Eric." Claude followed her gaze behind him where the vampire stood, shirtless and in grey sweats. He cocked an eyebrow at Claude before moving his gaze to Sookie; he could feel her mix of fear and confusion. Fucking Faerie opened his mouth.

"She needed to know." He must've been able to read Eric's anger. He narrowed his gaze at Claude.

"Than it is confirmed?" Claude nodded. Sookie's eyes once again grew wide.

"Wait, you knew?" Eric looked down for a moment before nodding. "You didn't tell me?!"

"I found out last night. You weren't in the right state of mind." She stood up. Yup, she was angry.

"Oh but I was in the right state of mind for you to propose, right? I _knew_ there was a reason. You lied to me." He stepped toward her and she stepped back. Claude stood up.

"Sookie, please. You have all right to be angry at him but you also need to remember you're pregnant now." Sookie's eyes were glassy with tears.

"Get out. Both of you." Claude nodded and quickly twinkled away. Eric, on the other hand, didn't budge. "I said get out!" He moved toward her again, knowing she couldn't move anywhere since she was against the counter. "Please...Just go." He stopped moving. Her voice was shaking and he knew she was trying to show strength in front of him. He stood looking at her for a few moments before shifting into vamp speed and speeding out through the kitchen door. She leaned against the counter and slid to the floor, finally letting her tears spill.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your food will be out in a moment Ma'am. In the meantime, can I get you a refill on your tea?" Sookie nodded with a smile at the young waitress. She was probably 19 or 20, and full of life. Sookie couldn't help but feel a tug of sadness as she recalled her younger, blissful days. Looking out the window, she watched people pass by. She didn't wanna be home after everything. She knew it didn't matter too much where she went to have dinner, Eric could find her even if she had gone a thousand miles. A few more minutes passed before the waiter returned with both her tea and french toast with a small fruit salad on the side. "Enjoy." Sookie remained silent but flashed her a warm smile. She had been a bit bashful when requesting breakfast at 8pm, but as soon as she mentioned she was pregnant and craving it, they accommodated her.

"Sookie?" The high pitched voice could only belong to one person - Ginger. Sookie looked up from her dish to see Ginger approaching her table. She was shocked to see Ginger dressed so plain - tacky but plain - it was a pink jogging suit. "Hey! What are you doing here in Shreveport all alone?" She sat across from Sookie, smiling.

"I was hungry and felt like getting out Bon Temps for a bit. I thought you'd be at Fangtasia, your night off?" She smiled at Sookie and giggled.

"Nah, I was just hungry and Pam said Eric said I could come in a bit late, so I thought I'd run out for a quick bite. Can I join you?" Part of her wanted to politely tell Ginger she wanted to be alone, but she figured a bit of a change and kindness couldn't hurt. Plus, she couldn't admit she was feeling a bit lonely.

"Sure." Ginger's smile grew as she waved down the Waitress.

"Uh, can I have a cheeseburger and fries please?" the waitress nodded.

"And to drink?"

"Oh, a diet coke." Sookie and the waitress glanced at one another with a smile.

"Sure thing, Ma'am. It'll be right out." As the waitress walked away, Sookie continued to pick at her fruit.

"So how are you?" Sookie smiled softly at Ginger, wondering how she wanted to answer.

"I'm...alright." Ginger looked at her plate, obviously content with the half ass answer.

"Ooo, I didn't know they served breakfast all day!" Sookie couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"They don't. They allowed it for me because I'm p- uh, I know the cook."

"Oh! Well, lucky you." Ginger turned her gaze to out the window, looking at everyone who passed. Sookie was slightly thankful as she was able to continue eating in peace. "Aww, ain't that sweet?" Sookie looked at Ginger who was now looking across the restaurant. As she followed her gaze, she finally spotted the awe inspiring scene. A couple sat at a corner table, on the table was a ring box and it's content already on the bride to be's finger. She looked so happy, as did her groom. It caused Sookie to lift her left hand high up enough as she examined her own engagement ring. "Oh my gosh!" Sookie's eyes snapped up to Ginger who had apparently noticed Sookie's hand as well. "That's why Eric had Southwell come by the other night!" Sookie felt her cheeks flush as she quickly put her hand back on her lap.

"Uh.." Ginger got up and rushed aside Sookie, leaning down and hugging her tightly as she squealed. Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginger, please."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." She rushed back to her chair, sitting. "It's just so exciting!" Sookie noticed several people had glanced over at her. She didn't want to hear her thoughts and wasn't about to take that wall down out of curiosity. "I never thought _**Eric**_ would ever marry _**anyone**_." Once again, Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"Me either." The waitress returned and placed Ginger's food down in front of her with a smile.

"Enjoy"

"Thank you!" Ginger's pitchy voice caused the waitress to slightly wince as she nodded and walked away. She grabbed her burger and took a bite that Sookie didn't think was possible of her. "Ya know..." Sookie winced and tried to avoid looking at Ginger's mouth with half chewed food. "I had a feeling that if there _**was **_anyone Eric would marry, it was you." Sookie's face showed her surprise at Ginger's statement.

"Why do you say that?" Ginger smiled as she finished chewing and swallowing her food. Maybe she'd notice Sookie's disgust.

"Between us girls?" Sookie nodded. "I've heard him and Pam arguing about you a lot since he first met you. Anytime someone would suggest using you or anything, he always said no." Sookie cocked her eyebrow.

"Except with Edgington." Ginger shook her head feverishly.

"Nu uh, Eric didn't want to honest. Pam suggested it and I guess Eric had no other choice." It sounded like the truth so Sookie didn't really question it, plus how did Ginger know anyhow?

"How do you know this?" Ginger smiled like a kid who had a secret. She leaned in toward Sookie, lowering her voice a bit.

"When I'm bored, I watch the cameras from the night before."

* * *

"Where the fuck is Ginger?" Pam shut the door to Eric's office behind her. He was laying on his small leather couch. He looked up at Pam.

"I _**did **_say she could come in a little bit later."

"A little bit isn't a fucking hour. I thought she'd just go to Mcdonalds or whatever fast food crap is near." Eric grinned at Pam.

"Why don't you just call her?" Pam glared at Eric, angry that she hadn't bothered to think about it in her anger. She stomped over to the desk and picked up the office phone, dialing the number in vamp speed. It rung a few times.

"Where the fuck did you go to eat? The moon?" Eric could hear Ginger's squeaking but didn't bother to focus on what excuse she was giving Pam. "You're with Sookie Stackhouse?" Eric's focus quickly snapped to Pam as he stood up and snatched the phone from her.

"Where are you two?" Eric listened. "Keep her there. Do not tell her I'm coming." He hung the phone up and turned to Pam who had her arms crossed.

"You could've found her without Ginger telling you."

"I know, but I was giving her space."

"Well, I guess I'll handle the bar." He knew she wasn't too thrilled with having to do extra work, but she did smile once Eric kissed her forehead before speeding out.

* * *

"Uh, who did you just tell you were with me?" Ginger put her phone on the table.

"Pam, they were wondering what was taking so long." Sookie sighed, she knew that meant Eric would be showing up any second now. "I'm sorry, Sookie but she would've just got it out of me later." Sookie offered Ginger a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm finished anyhow and should probably get home." Ginger's eyes slightly widened.

"Uh, but I'm not finished." Sookie raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at Ginger's empty plate. Ginger laughed nervously. "What's dinner without dessert?" Shit, she cursed Ginger for mentioning something sweet, which suddenly sounded far too tempting.

"Well, you have a point." Ginger smiled brightly as she felt accomplished. The waitress must've overheard them as she approached them, placing small dessert menus in front of them. She collected their dirty plates.

"I'll be right back." She smiled at them as she scurried off. Sookie picked it up and looked over the options; Sundae, Apple Pie, Cherry Pie, Boston Cream Pie, and Cheesecake.

"I think I'm gonna have a Sundae, what about you Sookie?"

"Uh, I'm not sure...It all sounds so good." Ginger giggled.

"I know, right?" Sookie remained focused on the small menu, trying to decide which she really wanted or was craving. A few minutes passed.

"Have you ladies decided what you'd like for dessert?" Sookie finally looked up at the waitress but couldn't help but notice the dark figure behind her near the cash register. As expected, it was Eric. She sighed as she looked back to the waitress with a small smile as Ginger finished ordering her Sundae with extra nuts. "And you, Ma'am?"

"A slice of Cherry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Ooo, that sounds like it'll be yummy." Sookie was looking at Eric who had finished signing something - the check more than likely. He was walking toward them when Ginger notice Sookie's focused attention, when she turned and saw Eric beside her she slightly jumped. "Holy crap, you scared me." Eric cocked an eyebrow at ginger before looking back at Sookie.

"Can I join you?" She nodded silently as Eric looked back at Ginger. "Go back to Fangtasia. Now." As she started to protest, the look Eric gave her scared her enough to cause her to leave without even saying bye to Sookie.

"What the hell, Eric?" He sat in the now vacant chair across from his fiance. "She just ordered her dessert."

"She'll get over it." Sookie rolled her eyes. "If it'll make you happy, I will have it delivered to Fangtasia for her." Sookie crossed her arms.

"Actually, yes. That _**would **_make me happy." Eric dragged his gaze from her to the waitress who had just returned with both desserts. She was confused as she set Sookie's down and looked at Eric.

"Uh.."

"The young lady that was here had to leave in a haste, I would greatly appreciate it if that were to be delivered to her. Your manager knows the address to my establishment." The girl nodded nervously as she went to the pay counter to her manager. Sookie didn't touch her dessert as Eric looked back at her. "You're still mad."

"Ya think?" He honestly didn't want to upset her, he was concerned on what it'd do to the baby.

"Sookie, I am sorry I didn't tell you but at the time Dr. Ludwig told me, she still was 100% certain. I didn't want to tell you something that honestly is impossible." Her anger seemed to have melted but to a slight sadness.

"Yeah well, obviously it _**is **_possible." She finally took a forkful of her pie with some ice cream.

"Do you not want this?" She looked at him. "Last night you had said you wish you could have it _**all **_ and although I might not be able to have picnics or strolls in the park. Obviously, we can and are going to have a family." She wasn't sure if it was the baby or her but she felt her stomach do a flip.

"I know and I do want it, it's just.." She glanced out the window.

"It's just what?" His fingers gently guided her face back to him.

"I never expected to have a baby with a vampire, or become immortal." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"It may not be _**how **_you wanted, but is it now _**what**_ you want?" She thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "You wanted a family and we shall have one. I don't ever want to lose you and you've refused to become a vampire but now, you're immortal while still being humane." He was right, it almost seemed in an odd way, an answer to all their prayers - well, _**her **_prayers.

"Yeah but what about everyone I love? What about Jason?"

"I am not going to lie and say that I have an answer." he saw the instant pain in her eyes. "But I will try to figure out something." She nodded silently as she blinked away the tears and took another bite of her pie. He watched her. How the hell was he going to figure out how to keep her idiotic brother around forever? He knew she'd never allow Jason to be turned. Perhaps he could talk to Dr. Ludwig to see if Jason had any Fae in him, how it would help, he wasn't sure just yet. Sookie only took a few more bite before putting her fork down.

"I'm done." She looked at Eric who nodded and stood up, offering his hand to her. "I can't just leave."

"You already know I paid the bill so stop being so modest." She sighed as she took his hand and stood. As they left the waitress waved goodbye with a smile and congratulated Sookie again. Eric raised an eyebrow as they walked to her car.

"I take it she saw the ring." Sookie took the keys out her small purse.

"No. Well, yes but that wasn't it." He instantly knew then it must've been about the pregnancy. He was surprised she'd be telling anyone so soon. "I was craving breakfast and once i explained _**why**_ I was craving it, they obliged." He took the keys from her hand as he stepped into her.

"Had you said you were with Eric Northman, you'd have been given anything without question." She looked up at him.

"I don't need to be treated like royalty." He once again raised an eyebrow, a small grin on his face.

"Oh? And why shouldn't you be? You are not only my mate but my soon to be wife, who is carrying my child. You're lucky I don't have you spoon fed."

"You better not!" His grin widened as he leaned down.

"Don't tempt me." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Reviews = love. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

Eric opened the passenger door for her, holding his hand out. She took it, stepping out with a smile.

"Thank you." He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, never peeling his eyes from hers. She giggled softly. He loved her laugh; it could single handedly make him feel happiness. He closed it behind her and sped in front of her, not allowing her time to open the front door on her own. She laughed. "I'm not handicapped, ya know?" He grinned as he swung the door open and stepped in behind her. As he closed the door, he hadn't noticed she was frozen in the entrance of her living room. Following her gaze, he saw Claude and another man beside him. He was older, with slight wrinkles and white hair.

"Sookie, you're home." She blinked, looking at Claude as he approached her cautiously to hug her. He was relieved as she hugged back.

"Uh, what are you doing here and who is this?" The older man smiled warmly as he stepped forward, extending his hand to Sookie.

"This is Niall Brigant."

"the Faerie King?" Sookie snapped her head to Eric who looked a bit confused.

"Yes, how did you know?" He looked at Claude.

"My maker said he was once saved by the king of Fae." Claude and Sookie both shifted their look to Niall who was nodding with a smile.

"Yes, I recall the young vampire. It was so long ago. Uh, what was his name now..."

"Godric." Niall snapped his fingers.

"Yes, that was it. Very noble vampire. I was sad to hear of his demise." Eric tensed.

"Wait, hold on. You're the _**king**_ of Fae? As in _**all **_Faeries?" Niall looked at Sookie.

"Yes, but I am _**also**_ your great grandfather." Sookie stood silent as she looked at him, blinking a few times before laughing slightly. Her laughter didn't last long as her body quickly went limp and she fainted.

* * *

Bill signed the papers in front of him and handed them back to the short punk looking Vampire.

"Alright, cool. It was nice doing business with ya and sorry about the demotion." Bill nodded as she turned on the heel of her combat boots and walked put, popping her headphones back in her ears. Bill cocked an eyebrow, questioning how someone like her worked for the Authority. Only seconds after the swarm of guards left his house, Jess came zipping in from upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Bill nodded at her as he sat down.

"I am no longer King." She pouted. Shit, she had gotten too use to the privileges. "At the current time, the position will remain vacant as they evaluate who would better fit the position."

"Well, shit. You were a great king! It ain't your fault some stupid Witches started shit." He smiled at his child's anger.

"I appreciate it but**_ someone_** had to take the fall. It could've been worse." She knew he meant they could've chosen to kill him rather than just dethrone him. "I should let Eric know what's going on." She nodded as Bill picked up his office phone and dialed.

* * *

When Sookie woke up, Claude was gone. She was laying on her bed, Eric standing beside her and Niall sitting in her grandmother's rocking chair at the foot of her bed. Neither of them had noticed she had woken up and had remained talking. Quickly, she closed her eyes.

"It isn't _**your**_ bond that has allowed her to conceive your child. When Fae choose their mates, their light does as well. This is why Mab insisted on keeping Fae with their own."

"Are you saying she gave me temporary life or something?"

"In a way. A Faerie's light can work the same as a Vampire's blood."

"So, her light was trying to revive my heart?"

"Not trying to, it did." There was a silence and Sookie could feel Eric's mix of emotions - he was confused and excited. "But because her light is still growing to it's full potential, it was only short lived and obviously well timed." Silence again.

"So when we made love, I was alive." Silence. Sookie assumed Niall had replied inaudibly. "So is it possible the baby will not be a vampire?" Niall laughed.

"Oh, I have no doubt that the baby will somehow harbor Vampiric traits as well as Fae. It's just a matter of which."

"Has there ever been such a situation before?"

"Surprisingly no. Faeries usually stay with their own or humans - rarely any other Supernaturals and for those that have courted outside that scope, there have never been any resulting in a pregnancy." Again there was silence. "You love her." Niall wasn't asking, he was stating.

"More than I've ever thought possible."

"Might I ask why?" Sookie imagined Eric giving Niall one of his signature 'how dare you' looks.

"I've lived over a thousand years. I've done it all, seen it all. Tasted all the world has to offer and I've been bored with it all. The idea of companionship beyond my progeny seemed pointless. Then, she walked into my bar." Sookie was doing her best not to smile and herself away. "In the few years I've known her, she's granted me something that had escaped me my entire life." Eric's cool fingers softly stroked her cheek, sending butterflies to her stomach. "Love." Sookie didn't care about listening anymore as she opened her eyes, smiling softly.

"I love you." Eric smiled softly at her as she sat up and he kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been listening?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Not that long." Niall stood up, walking to the side of the bed.

"I apologize for shocking you. I know you've had to absorb a lot in the past few days but I'm afraid there's more we need to discuss." Sookie nodded softly. "Being that I am _**king**_ and you're my great granddaughter, you do realize that you are of royal Fae blood." Sookie took a deep breath. How much _**more**_ could possibly change?

"But what about Mab? I thought she wa-"

"Mab is dead." Sookie blinked a few times in a surprise. "I had spent many centuries going from realm to realm and in my absence, I had foolishly left Mab in charge. When I returned, I was surprised to see Claudeen had taken leadership."

"Wait, what? That's impossible. Eric killed Claudeen." Niall looked at Eric for a moment before laughing. "Why is that funny."

"That explains everything." he continued to laugh, leaving Eric and Sookie both a lil confused and annoyed.

"You care to explain it to us? Cause I watched Claudeen's body shrivel and turn to dust." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Claudeen said Mab was furious that you had escaped and used magic to disguise herself as Claudeen, assuming she could enter your realm and regain your trust. Claudeen said she didn't return that night and she knew Mab somehow was dead." Again, he laughed.

"So Eric _**didn't**_ kill Claudeen?" He shook his head. "And Claudeen isn't a crazy evil Faerie who believes in harvesting humans?"

"Good heavens child, no. Infact, she's expressed great concern over gaining your forgiveness." Sookie actually was thankful and happy to know Claudeen wasn't an evil Faerie afterall.

"Why are you telling me all this now? Why didn't you show up earlier in my life?" Niall's smile finally faded.

"Your parents did not have any Fae in them and I assumed their offspring would not either."

"Well, you guessed wrong." He nodded.

"I know that now and for that, I deeply apologize." Eric's phone rang and Sookie looked up at him. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Bill's name on it.

"I'll be right back." Sookie nodded as Eric answered the phone and sped out the room. She turned her attention back to Niall who put his hand on her knee, patting it.

"You chose well." Sookie smiled.

"I thought Faeries didn't like Vampires." He laughed.

"We normally don't, but as times have gone on, the tension between our kind has both grown and dissipated. We do not openly war with one another but we do tend steer clear of them as you know our scent alone can send them into a frenzy. Your vampire handles himself well. For now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your light will become stronger and your scent even more intoxicating. I hope that he is able to maintain himself even then."

"You don't know Eric. He would never hurt me." He nodded and for a few moments she remained silent. "Can I really grant him life?" He laughed softly.

"I see you were listening." She smiled shyly. "When your light is at it's strongest, you will be able to do amazing things and as you age, you'll be able to do even more. At your current state, you can only do a fraction of things." She stood silent, soaking it in. "When your light embodied you both, it was aiding you both in creating your ultimate bond; your child." Her hand instinctively went over her stomach, smiling. "But you must realize, this pregnancy will not be like others. You will bare your child within a month's time." Sookie's eyes shot open.

"A month?! That's impossible."

"Not for a Fae. It may even be shorter since the baby is also part Vampire - I'm not certain." Eric walked back into the room, an eyebrow raised as he picked up Sookie's fast heartbeat.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

***hums* Hope everyone's enjoying the direction I'm taking this and of course, I always love your reviews. I'd also like to remind everyone that I'm not watching Season 6 at all so I have NO idea how Niall's character acts and I've also never read the SVM books either, but I want him to be a sorta amusing grandpa type who can get serious when need be. **

**Anyhow, thoughts? **


	12. Chapter 12

Silence hugged the air for a few moments before Niall stood up.

"I think there's been enough excitement for one evening." He looked at Eric, guiding his gaze to Sookie who was sorta dazed and in thought. "She needs to rest and make sure she takes her medication. I'll come by tomorrow evening so we can talk more than." Eric nodded. Niall looked back at Sookie with a smile once more before turning and walking out, patting Eric on the shoulder as he did. He waited till the front door closed and sat beside Sookie, stroking her hair.

"Why don't you sleep?" She looked at Eric blankly.

"How can I? After everything I just learned."

"What was it that left you so surprised when I walked in?" She blinked.

"I'm gonna have the baby in a month. Maybe even less." Eric's eyes widened.

"Because it is part Vampire?"

"And Faerie." He pulled her into his arms. She wasn't sure how she was gonna tell everyone. Surely if she was gonna give birth within a month, her stomach would start to grow and soon. "How do we tell people?" Eric honestly had not the slightest clue. He had heard of vampires and their bonded adopting or even artificial insemination. He knew better than to suggest either to Sookie but he wasn't sure what other choice there was. Thinking for a moment, he had an idea, hell, he wasn't sure if it'd work but it was worth a shot.

"I need to make a few phone calls." He stood up, Sookie looking at him questioningly. "Trust me." She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll take a shower." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She stood up and walked to her dresser, opening it and pulling a pair of pink PJ shorts and a matching tank top that had the word "Sweet" written in script across the chest. She fished for a pair of underwear, trying to find one of the few sexier ones she owned. Finally, her fingers found the familiar softness of her black and white polka dot boy shorts. She made her way into the bathroom, putting her clothes down on top of the closed Toilet before shutting the door partially. She studied herself in the mirror for a moment before turning on the shower and undressing. It only took seconds before the water quickly warmed up. It was something she assumed Eric had fixed in her absence. In fact, it was one of the renovations he had done that she appreciated the most. Before she would have to let the shower run for a few minutes before it even got slightly warm. She closed her eyes and shivers covered her body. She brought her hands to her stomach and looked down. Holy shit, she already had a bit of a noticeable bump - at least bigger than she recalled her stomach looking this morning. She took a deep breath and was a bit surprised when she felt a wave of comforting emotions overcome her. Smiling, she assumed Eric had sensed her slight panic through their bond and was comforting her. She could get use to this, she thought. Being able to speak to him without anyone knowing. Feeling one another's true emotions - a bit invasive but nothing she imagined would be a problem. After All, honesty was one of the most admirable traits about their relationship.

Downstairs, Eric dialed a new number. One down, one to go.

"Nora?" He smiled slightly. "I've missed you also. I need a favor from you. It's extremely urgent." He left her reply. "Tomorrow is fine. Come to Sookie's house." He rolled his eyes at her next comment. "Goodnight Nora." He hung up. Eric was about to be the first biological Vampire father and he knew that wouldn't bode well with the Authority. Eric didn't know much about their stupid religious cult following - Lilith - but he knew that they consider Faeries to be abominations. If he was going to keep his wife _**and **_child safe, he was going to have to use Nora's position and influence to his full advantage. He thought about that - _**his **_wife and child. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled her scent just moments ago. She didn't know it but he could now smell the baby inside her, which meant it contained some fraction of mere human in him...or her. Hmm, which did he prefer? The Viking in him long for a son - a prince - to raise as his father had done him. Then again, the idea of a mini Sookie, a princess - _**daddy's princess**_ - tugged at his dead heart. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that he'd be a father. In fact, he once found the idea of it repulsive. Plus, he sorta had a child already, in a way; Pam. Oh man...she disliked children and here he was, about to be a father. He found himself laughing. He would enjoy ordering her to change diapers.

"What's so funny?" He turned to see Sookie standing at the entrance of the kitchen in her pink PJs, her wet hair sticking to her neck. He smiled.

"I was thinking of how amusing it'll be to see _**aunt **_Pam changing diapers" Sookie wrinkled her nose and giggled.

"I don't see her doing it."

"I'll use my maker's command on her." Sookie laughed.

"That's not nice." He grinned.

"I'm not known for my niceness." He walked up to her and pulled her against his body.

"Don't I know it." He snarled slightly as his fangs clicked down and she laughed softly. "Behave, mister."

"And if I don't want to?" she laughed as she pulled from him.

"Haven't you heard you're not suppose to deny a pregnant woman? Especially one that can zap you." He chuckled as his fangs clicked away. "So, can I ask who you had to call?"

"I called Dr. Ludwig and explained that if at all possible, I'd need for her to run a blood test that could prove I am the child's biological father." He felt an instant rise of heat in Sookie. "Calm down, I'm not questioning if I am. I _**know **_I am, but it will be needed as proof for anyone who shall question our child." He smiled slightly as he felt her calm down. He stroked her cheek admiring her eyes. "I also called Nora." there goes that fire again.

"Why?"

"Because there are things about our politics that could become a problem once it is known there is a hybrid child amongst them." Her anger quickly switched to fear.

"What kind of problems?"

"The Authority follow the Vampire Bible and in it - the book of Lilith. I'm not certain what all their ideals are but I am aware that they consider Faeries to be an abomination."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Godric speculated that it was because Faeries are our opposite, all that is good and bright - the day."

"And Vampires are dead and vicious, like the night." He nodded. "It's sorta like we're all connected somehow." He looked at her oddly. "Well, ya can't have day without night or visa versa. Maybe Vampires and Faeries aren't so different." He smiled at her. She was in fact his opposite; she was his hope. Beautiful, compassionate, loving hope.

"You are going to be an amazing mother" She blushes and hit his chest lightly.

"Hush." His smile widened. "Ya know, we should probably consider some names." He looked at her, marvelling silently. "Are there any you like?" He thought for a moment.

"We're not even sure if it'll be a boy or girl."

"I know but...okay, what if it's a girl?" He thought for a moment, it was the first time ever that he had to think about what names he thought would suit his daughter. At first he considered his mother's name, Astrid. "What was your mother's name?" He looked at her - did she know what he was thinking? or was it purely coincidence? No one ever asked about his family before and it wasn't something he cared to discuss with anyone. He remained silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Astrid." She wrinkled her nose. "My mother was Scandinavian. It meant godly strength and divine beauty." She smiled.

"That's pretty." He smiled softly. "I would've loved to meet her." It grew slightly.

"My mother would have loved you. She'd have been proud of my choice in courting such a good heart woman." Sookie blushed slightly and he felt warmth in their bond. "You remind me of her more than you could imagine." He stroked her face, tucking a still wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Compassionate. Nurturing. The heart of a warrior. You'd make for a perfect Viking queen." She laughed slightly.

"Hardly. I don't think I'm bloodthirsty enough"

"Oh but you are. I have single handedly witnessed just how ruthless you can be when protecting those you love." She didn't say anything, only smiled. He was right. "What about Adele?" Her smile faded. Not because she wasn't happy, but it was the last name she expected him to say. He could feel the hurt in her. He knew she missed her grandmother, but he couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate her memory. "Do you know the meaning of the name?" Sookie shook her head. "It means Good humor & Noble." a small smile. It did define her gram to a T.

"Astrid Adele Northman." Eric smiled warmly as she said the name. "It has a nice ring to it." He nodded. "Now we just gotta pick out a boys name." She looked at him.

"Well, I don't think you'll be particularly fond of my father's name." She looked confused. "Ulfrik." Her nose wrinkled again and he laughed. "There is no known meaning. However, it was common amongst Vikings." It wasn't really a name she found too appealing but didn't want to seem rude. Especially since he had considered her family. "However, I think it's a bit too old world." She felt relieved.

"Well, I'd still like it to have some Viking tie to it so how about we think about it and I'll get a baby name book or something." He kissed her forehead with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan. Now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Only if you stay with me."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." He took her hand and went to walk toward the stairs but stopped when she didn't move.

"In your room."

* * *

**Wanted to close the night off and also... I'm taking suggestions for the possible boy names! Of course a first/middle name is desired. Something from Eric's life and Sookie's life (like Astrid Adele). I'll be checking name meanings and origins, etc but I would LOVE for the name to be Fan chosen :) So review! and don't forget to suggest a name! Shout out and a msg will be sent to the person who's name I choose! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY.. so as a warning, this is a SUPER SHORT chapter. Why? Well, tonight is True Blood and although I'm not watching, my Youtube insisted on suggesting clips of this season.**

/watch?v=2E8m_mmuh0A

**O_O INTENDED!? Someone at TB has been reading my story! I feel so ripped off! lol However, it got my lil gears turning and I decided to produce this...**

* * *

Sookie wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, but since Eric was still dormant, she knew it was daytime at least. She kissed his cheek softly before slipping from his arms and making her way upstairs. She was surprised to find Jason scrambling about the kitchen. There was a slight burning smell in the air. He was fussing over the stove, cursing as he turned some sausage. She laughed, catching his attention.

"Hey! There you are!"

"What on earth are you doing?" He took the pan off the burner, putting it on the cold one before turning to her.

"I thought I'd surp...prise you. Sook?" His smile had twisted into a confused look as his eyes dropped to her stomach. Following his gaze, her eyes shot open as she was surprised to see her stomach had once again grown. She looked at least 3 or 4 months along.

"Holy shit."

"No shit. What the hell happened?" She was still looking at her stomach, in shock. Her hands on it. Jason walked over to her, reaching a hand out and touching her stomach as well. "Are you pregnant?!" She looked at him, a nervous smile forming.

"Just a bit."

"Just a bit?! Sookie!" She wasn't sure what to expect as he stared at her in shock for a moment before looking at her belly again. When he brought his gaze back up, he had one of his signature goofy smiles spread across his face. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" She laughed as he hugged her tightly and quickly let go. "I can't believe it! My baby sister's gonna be a mom."

"Trust me, I can't believe it either." He pulled a seat out from the kitchen table, gesturing for her to sit. She offered him a thankful smile and sat.

"Well who's the father?" She let out a small nervous laugh.

"That's sorta the part that's hard to believe." He raised an eyebrow. "Well...it's Eric." The expression on his face showed a mix of confusion and shock.

"Wait, how is that possible? I thought Vampires couldn't get a girl pregnant." She nodded.

"They normally can't." She was thinking of how to explain it. She hadn't even explained about her being a Fairy or anything else that's happened. "C'mere." She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. She focused all of her memories from the past few nights. Everything that had been explained to her. After a few minutes, Jason pulled his hand from her, grabbing his head.

"Holy fucking christ." He looked at her. "You're a Faerie?!" She nodded. "What the fuck does that mean? What about me? Am I one too?"

"I don't know. I never asked." Jason looked around, still absorbing everything.

"Jesus Christ. A Faerie-Vampire baby. Will it drink blood and throw pixie dust everywhere?" She gave him a look. He sighed. "Can I meet this Faerie King guy? He seems to know a lot more about this than anyone else." She knew he had seen Niall saying he'd return the next day in her memories.

"I don't see why not." He looked at her for a moment before hugging her.

"You must be so scared." She shook her head.

"Actually, I'm not. I know that you can't understand why but I know there's nothing to be afraid of. I can feel it."

* * *

As Eric awoke, he quickly search out Sookie through their bond. He knew that it was barely night but she was sad. Incredibly sad. He moved in blur as he zipped up the ladder and out the house, following her scent to the front porch. There, Sookie knelt beside Niall who was covered in blood. Jason stood above her and Claude beside them.

"What happened?" Eric couldn't contain his fangs as the clicked out at the scent of the strongest Faerie blood. Claude remained quiet as Niall stroked Sookie's cheek with a half dim smile. He glanced at Jason and motioned for him him. Hesitant, Jason knelt down and watched as Niall raised his hand to Jason's chesting. After a moment, Niall's hand began to glow and a light grew, engulfing Jason, whose eyes shot open in fear. Sookie sniffled back some tears, watching. It didn't last long before the light dimmed and Niall's hand went limp. Sookie's sobs once again became heavy as she watched Niall's body twinkle into dust. Jason tried to contain his fear of what had just happened but since he felt fine, he focused on Sookie, kneeling to her and hugging her. Claude wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at Eric. "What. Happened."

"Warlow."

* * *

**I'm super anxious to continue this BUT, I wanna wait til after tonight's episode. I won't be watching it but I'm sure I'll read a recap. Anyhow.. reviews plz! :D**


End file.
